Legends in the Making
by MirageMeister
Summary: Each of us has a destiny, whether it be great or small. But will we go down in history for it? Only time will tell. The story of how four ninjas manage to find their own and start on the road of legends. AU of Ninjago Season Two. JayxNya, slight one-sided OC/Cannon, eventual different OC/Cannon. "What is this, your death wish?" "And I bet you 'admire' his bushy eyebrows too."
1. Prologue

**Hey! I'm just trying something new; let me know what you think! By the way, I am asking for CONSTRUCTIVE criticism only (well, praise wouldn't hurt). If you don't like this story, then I'm sorry that you clicked on it.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ninjago.**

* * *

_Long ago, in the very beginning of the existence of the earth itself, people lived in a time of chaos and confusion. The three goddesses of Water, Earth, and Air looked down on the pleading villagers with pity and compassion. Using their three celestial instruments, they mended the earth and maintained order. The world entered a time of enlightenment and peace._

_Then, out of the deepest, darkest depths of the ocean, emerged the Serpentines. They were a despicable species and were the epitome of sin and temptation. The Great Devourer rose out of the Serpentines, and quickly gained power. The three goddesses could not do much to save the people as ethereal beings. _

_The three goddesses decided to give up their immortality, descending from the heavens permanently and becoming mortal. Their power took a more physical form on earth and sealed away the Serpentines. There were certain limits: they could not detain the Great Devourer. The goddess of Water held herself responsible and gave up her mortal life in order to create golden flutes, whose music could subdue the Great Devourer. _

_The goddesses of Earth and Air distribute the golden flutes throughout the world and hid away their own celestial instruments, including the deceased goddess of Water's. _

_Though the goddesses all eventually died, their power remained within the Instruments and their descendants, all of whom harbored affinities to the elements of their respective ancestral goddess._

_Should they be needed again, the goddesses' spirits shall rise up and answer the call through their descendants ._

Sensei Wu's eyes widened in shock. His own golden flute was destroyed, but the celestial instruments and the goddesses' descendants still existed. The fang blade search seemed hopeless, what with the slipperiness of the Serpentines.

_Besides _Sensei Wu told himself _Violence was never the answer._

* * *

**What do you think? When I first watched **_Ninjago_**, I thought about the back story of the flutes that soothed the Devourer and how it came up in the first place. Please take note that this story AU, so it doesn't follow the **_Ninjago _**story arc that the show has.**

**Please give me your comments, opinions, and suggestions!**


	2. Ignacia & A Kidnapping

**Hi! Sorry it took me so long to upload. This next chapter takes place after **_Never Trust a Snake_.** This chapter introduces my own OC, who will take a major secondary character role.**

**I'd like to thank JayNinjaOfLightning15, Animals Music and Ninjago, and Woodswolf for reviewing and encouraging me to move onwards with the story. I hope you enjoy!**

**Warning: Story is AU of Ninjago series. Characters may also be OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ninjago**

* * *

Ignacia village was bustling with its usual activity; people socialized, shopped, and bartered in the marketplace.

l felt so out of place, what with my overly extravagant outfit. My dark brown hair was pulled into a low braid over my shoulder and a blue sleeveless dress embroidered with a red dragon hugged my body comfortably.

"You!" someone cries out from behind me.

Following my first instinct, I fled. I guess the fact that thugs have been roaming the market place lately propelled me to run with all my might. My heart began to furiously pound louder and louder with each step I took. Eventually, I come to the inevitable.

_Dead end._

Panicked, I whirl around, hoping to still have time to run off in another direction. But I hear the pitter patter of feet after me, and I know that I'm trapped now.

My pursuer comes into view, and I visibly relax. It was nothing but a kid.

"You will not hurt my friends!" he points an accusing finger at me. He was nothing but an oddball wearing a black hood, so I was no longer afraid.

I had a stare down with him for a few moments for chasing me before the footsteps of more people were heard.

Four boys dressed in ninja garb immediately surrounded the boy. They all basically had the same uniform, just in different colors.

"Don't run off again, Lloyd," the black one scolded. The white and blue one nodded in agreement.

The one in red gaped at her in shock, though. "Kaia?"

_That voice…it sounds so familiar…_

I stared at him in silence. How did he know my name?

Almost as if to answer me, he and the other three ninjas pull back their hoods, revealing their faces.

Three of them were unknown, but the red one…

_Kai…_

I scowled at him.

"It's been awhile since the last time I've seen you," Kai says as he looks me up and down.

"And **whose **fault is that again, Kai?" I snap, putting my hands on my hips.

"Hey!" he protested, putting his hands up in the air, "I was too busy saving the world!"

I snort, "Yeah right. Knowing you, you probably became obsessed with a video game or something and forgot about me."

The guy in black starts to crack up. "She's right there," he nudges Kai.

Kai shoots him a look, "I do **not **obsess over video games, Cole."

"**Suure **you don't," the one in blue snickers.

"If you do not mind me asking," The white one speaks up, "how is it that you know Kai?"

I cross my arms and look over at Kai. He obviously didn't mention me at all to them.

Kai's companions stare at each other uneasily as he and I have a staring contest.

"Hey, where did Lloyd go?" 'Cole' asks, looking around.

All of a sudden, Lloyd comes running in with a bucket of water. What happens next still confuses me.

Lloyd throws the water at me, and I defensively put my hands up to shield myself and squinch my eyes shut. When I open them again, I see all five of them gaping at me in shock. Not a single drop is on me, but all of five of them are wet in the same spot across the chest. The water's back in the bucket, merely sloshing slightly to ever hint that it was moved.

"Kaia?" a wet and very shocked Kai asked me.

Somewhere, someone starts clapping. We all whirl around in shock. An old bearded man with a non la steps out of the shadows.

He strokes his white beard, "Very impressive there, young one."

Immediately, the four ninjas turn towards him and bow, "Sensei."

Lloyd only continues to glare at me. Obviously his plan to upset me failed.

The man starts ambling towards me, "Tell me, child. What is your name?"

Before I can answer, Kai interrupts, "Kaia. Her name's Kaia."

"Did I ask you, Kai?" the man scolds him lightly.

He turns to me again, "Ah. So, Kaia, it appears that you have the affinity for the element of water."

Ignoring what he said, I made a movement away from them, back to the market place. I had the weirdest sense that if I didn't get out now, I'd be getting into something that I might not want to be a part of.

The man _tsks_ at my back, "So much potential in you. Such grace and poise."

I stop mid-step. This man was pretty good at sweet talking. I almost believed him that I could become a good ninja. Perhaps he was the one who convinced Kai to abandon the life of a blacksmith.

_In that case…_

"Never." Is all I answer as I continue to walk on.

"Excuse me?" he sounds amused.

I pause once more and look over my shoulder, "I said that I'll never join your ninja training or whatever."

He chuckles, "My dear, who said anything about that?"

I flush bright red at my assumptions, while Kai continues to lock his eyes onto my face.

The blue one shakes his head before laughing, "Man, Kai. She's like the female version of you!"

I blink rapidly before frowning. I didn't **want** to be anything like Kai, and calling me the female version of him implies that I'm a distorted copy of the original.

_Just __**ignore **__what they say._

I clear my throat, "It was, um, nice to meet you."

With that, I race away, heart pounding. Thoughts of Kai were still on my mind. I should have been more hostile over what he had done, but, yet, I hadn't. However, the main thing that I was thinking about was the freaky water thing.

_Easy, Kaia. There's no such thing as magic._

* * *

I huff impatiently, blowing irritably at the strand of hair that stubbornly falls in front of my face. Then I begin to run my hands up and down my braid. Drew was horrible for making me wait like this.

At last, someone calls out to me, "Kaia!"

I look up. It's Kai. I didn't want or expect to see him.

He sits next to me at the fountain. I force myself to move to get up.

_If he thinks that I'll so easily forgive him, he's got another thing coming. _

But Kai manages to reach out and pull me back down by the wrists.

"Kai," I choke out, trying to sound demanding, "Let me go."

"No," he insists, "I need to talk to you."

Those words were exactly what I had been expecting from him. I angrily yank myself out of his grip.

"The time to talk was three months ago, Kai. **Before **you pulled the disappearing act!" I snap peevishly.

A hurt look quickly flashes across his face. But it's gone as quickly as it came.

"I'm **trying **to make it up to!" he throws his hands up in the air.

I fold my arms, "Well you're obviously failing, aren't you?"

"Aargh!" Kai's temper is starting to rise, "Why do you **have** to be so **stubborn**!"

"Why do you have to be such a** jerk**?" I retort.

"You know what?" Kai says as he begins to walk away, "Forget it."

I only narrow my eyes in suspicion. Kai never gives up that easily.

"I was hoping to make amends before we leave port." He continues.

"You've been **sailing **on a ship?" My curiosity bleeds out of me.

He shrugs," Yeah, pretty much. I was going to show it to you, knowing how much you love boats."

I cast a glance at the sky. It's still awhile until sundown, and it was clear that Drew wasn't going to meet me anytime soon.

"Okay," I reluctantly agree, "Lead the way."

"Great!" he grins, motioning towards the wharf, "This way, m'lady."

I roll my eyes but comply anyway. Somewhere, a part of me acknowledges that I only gave in so easily because it was Kai.

* * *

Kai and I walk awkwardly in silence on the docks until we reach a grand ship. The name _Destiny's Bounty _is painted on its side. Strangely, it's held to the docks by ropes. The anchor is still on the boat. The only thing holding the ship to the dock were ropes that could easily be cut. This piece of information is just screaming to be paid attention to, but I ignore that feeling.

"Wow," I gasp. I tentatively walk up the board leading to the ship with Kai right behind me.

Once we're onboard, Kai smiles, "So what do you think?"

I look at the water, deliberately avoiding Kai's eyes, "It's beautiful."

"Glad you think so." He holds out his hand, "How about I take you on a tour?"

He's too smug and victorious for my liking. It just occurs to me that he may have something up his sleeve.

I shake my head to convince both him **and** myself that I needed to leave. "I should get going."

"But you just got here." He points out.

I move back towards the plank, "I'm going to be late if I don't get going."

He steps in front of me, effectively shielding me from leaving as he shouts, "Guys, now!"

I hear a sudden snap and watch in horror as the view changes and the ship lurches forward.

The abrupt movement causes me to fall back into Kai, who catches me with a sheepish smile.

"Kai!" I growl angrily. I attempt to stand up and get ready to jump overboard and swim back to shore. Sure, my dress was going to get wet, but that was better than being stuck on ship with Kai.

But that plan was clearly not going to work because we were in the **air. **The ship was flying.

We were up way too high for me to jump. Kai had tricked me.

"You do realize that this is kidnapping!" I shriek as I struggle out of his grasp and try to swat at him.

"I'll take it you'll want that tour now?" Kai smirks.

Wooziness overtakes me, and I can't muster the strength to fight Kai.

"Easy there." He grips me tightly, calming my anger. I stop struggling, but only for now.

"Why?" I mutter, half to myself, half to him.

Before he got the chance to answer, a girl with a familiar black bob cut runs towards us. Nya. Kai's younger sister.

"Kaia!" she shouts happily, opening her arms. Lloyd and the other three ninjas follow.

Kai lets go of me, and steps away, looking slightly embarrassed.

Nya hugs me, "It's so great to see you again!"

When she finishes, she holds me at arm's length to examine me.

"You look great! Did he say anything about your dress?"

"Who?" Kai cuts in confusedly.

I don't know why I responded crossly as I did. Perhaps because at that time I **really **wanted to hurt Kai the same way he hurt me. Either way, I found myself snapping, "My fiancée."

Kai's jaw drops, "FIANCEE?"

Then he furiously turned to Nya, "You **knew **about THIS?"

Nya shrugs nonchalantly, "I've been writing to her from the monastery. She mentioned her fiancée a few weeks ago."

Because I'm totally not done attacking him, I hiss, "Which you'd have known about too if you bothered to keep in contact with me!"

Kai frowns and is about to retort something, but seems to think better of it and just storms off angrily.

Cole heads off after him, telling the others that he's going to talk to Kai. The others remain awkwardly standing in front of me.

Nya gives me a sympathetic look, "I'm guessing that you guys haven't made up yet."

I snort," Correction: He hasn't made it up to **me.**"

The blue ninja steps forward, slightly hesitating at interrupting our conversation. "Um, welcome. I'm, uh, Jay."

"And I am Zane," the white one cuts in, giving me a small smile.

I looked around carefully. There was no sign of any other girls or female influence. No wonder Nya was so glad to see me. It must have been so aggravating to be surrounded by guys.

"Are you the only girl?" I burst out.

Nya grins wryly in response before grabbing my hands eagerly and pulling me further inside the ship. When I looked over my shoulder, I saw the boys shrug at each other.

She takes me into a dining room, where she sits me down at a table with a glass of water, canned tuna, and jam toast.

I gape at all of it. "How did you remember?" I whisper.

She shakes her head, "I didn't. Kai did."

So he remembered that I feel sick whenever I'm way too high up; my ears feel like they're going to pop and I start getting migraines. He knows that I eat those foods to dull the pain.

I instinctively reach for the salt shaker.

"Nu- uh." Nya takes it out of my hands, "Drink first, and then tell me if there's enough salt."

Yes, I put salt in my water. Shoot me.

I tentatively take a sip. The water is cool and slightly salty. Just the way I like it.

I look at Nya in bewilderment. He remembered those small things about me.

A part of me was just beaming with happiness. So I **hadn't **faded to nothing in his mind.

* * *

I hesitate before knocking on the door in front of me. Nya showed me around the ship and told me which room was which. My room was right next to hers, so I could feel free to talk to her anytime.

"Who is it?" Kai croaks out.

"It's me," my words come out as a whisper.

I hear shifting and rustling before he answers, "Come in."

I push the door open and find Kai sitting on the bed.

"Hey," he smiles slightly as he looks up at me.

I move towards him. Then I stop. Was I still welcome here?

Eventually, I lower myself next to him on the bed. We sit in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Kaia?" he finally speaks up.

"Yes?" I lock eyes with him.

"I-I'm sorry."

"For what?" Why is he apologizing? I had thought of my attitude earlier and decided I was too harsh. Not contacting me was typical of Kai. Punishing him for being himself was just plain cruel.

He sighs, running his hand through his spiky hair, "You know…. for forgetting to keep in touch with you."

I surprised the both of us by leaning onto his arm, "It's alright. Actually, I'm sorry."

"What?" he's confused now.

"I should be grateful."

"I'm sorry, **what**?"

I smile up at him. Slightly sarcastic, I say, "Yes. I should be thankful that one of the heroes who saved the world even bothered to come back to kidnap me."

"Hey!" Kai protested, but he was smiling, "I remember you always told me that Ignacia was too bland for your taste!"

"Hmm," I say, nudging him slightly, "But a little warning would have been nice. Or asking me. That's kinda what other people usually do, Kai."

He breathes a sigh of relief, "So you don't mind?"

"No," I shake my head, "I **do **mind. Because, in the end, you **did **kidnap me."

"Oh." Kai responds weakly, "Sorry?"

I laugh, "A little too late, don't you think?"

He joins me in laughter, but after a while he just stops and stares at me.

"Who were you supposed to marry?" His question comes out of nowhere.

I was originally not going to tell him, but I'm overcome by surprise. I blurt out, "Drew Aikido."

Kai's incredulous, "That rich snobby guy?"

"Yeah," I scrunch my knees up to my chest almost in shame, "My family needs the money. It was the only way we could keep the lake."

"God, Kaia," he said, scrunching his face into a frown and looking up at the ceiling. "I swear, if I had known I would have never-"

He never gets to finish because a loud knock interrupts him.

"Kai," Jay calls out, "It's dinner time. You might want to hurry. Nya cooked tonight, but we all know Cole will be making lunch tomorrow. Eat while you still can!"

"Um," I say uncertainly after Jay's footsteps are gone. "…..so should I be worried about lunch tomorrow?"

Kai puts his hand on my shoulder in mock seriousness, "You should be afraid, Kaia. Very afraid."

* * *

**I'm afraid that's all I can give you…..for now…**

**And, yes, I'm aware that "Kaia" is extremely similar to "Kai", but I couldn't help it. Her name suits her and it's so pretty. I had Jay speculate that Kaia is the girl version of Kai, because I eventually realized after I drew her out that she sort of looks similar to Kai. **

**In case you didn't notice, Kaia has to do with the element of water (hence why her name means "the sea").So technically, she's Kai's elemental opposite. The interesting thing about her is that she's Nya and Kai's childhood friend. I always thought that Kai and Nya could've been a LOT closer to the villagers of Ignacia, so I found it impossible that Ninjago made it so they didn't really know anyone before the Ninjago storyline.**

**Nya is less forgetful than Kai, and I figured that at the Monastery she must have really had time to spare and could, therefore, remember to communicate with Kaia. Kai's a guy, and let's face it, when a ninja video game is waved in his face, all thoughts of training and other things will just fly out of his mind. **

**And I noticed that all of the ninjas have their own odd little quirks. It so happens that one of Kaia's is being bipolar at times and putting salt in her drinking water.**

**Anyway, I'd appreciate it if you didn't flame me and gave me your honest opinion.**

**Please give me your comments, opinions, and suggestions!**


	3. The First Descendant

**Hey! I know it's been awhile since my last update, but here I am!**

**First off I'd like to thank all of my readers and viewers. In particular, I'd like to thank Akali13, Neelh, Animals Music and Ninjago, epicwin101, MysticRyter, Woodswolf, Jay Ninja of Lightning, Sarah Jacobson, and emeraldgal for reviewing. **

**A lot of you said you like Kaia, and I was delightfully surprised by it. I was almost afraid that by having her (slightly) clash with Kai, most of my readers would find her unlikeable. I'm glad to know that that isn't the case.**

**Warning: This is an AU of Ninjago Season Two. Characters may also be OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, or else there'd be a bit more of a feminine influence in the series.**

* * *

**Kai**

So far, things have been looking good. Kaia hasn't majorly exploded like I thought she would (nevertheless she still does insist that I kidnapped her), and she seems kinda accepting of being part of our group…... though I **really **have no idea why Sensei would want Kaia on the team.

"Pass me the salt, please," Kaia says as she pinches the bridge of her nose. Uh oh. That's her tale tell sign that she's annoyed.

As Zane does so, Jay and Cole look at her weirdly. Their jaws drop when Kaia tips the salt shaker over into her glass of water.

Inwardly I suppress a chuckle. The first time Kaia ever tried salt water, she spat it all out **in my face** but still said that **it tasted good. **Ever since then, she's been **addicted **to it; she wouldn't drink any water unless there was salt in it. Kaia spitting water in my face wasn't exactly hilarious for me back then, but now I can't help but crack a smile whenever I think of it.

"So," Jay starts awkwardly as he watches Kaia drink. He winces when he spots the salt settled on the bottom of her glass.

Kaia merely raises her eyebrows in response, clearly waiting for him to continue.

Surprisingly, Nya (who for some reason chose to sit next to him) gently nudges him to finish with a slight blush.

I raise my eyebrow at this. My little sister had a crush on **Jay**? Jay of **all people**?

"Um," Jay smiles weakly at Kaia, "I guess you're the ninja of water, huh?"

Kaia shrugs, "Nope. No special ninja skills or powers of water that I know of."

She shoots me a side glance. "**Somebody **still hasn't told me why I'm here," she says very loudly, as if I wouldn't get that she meant **me.**

"Oh? Kai hasn't explained to you?" A voice comes out from nowhere. I'm so distracted by the words that I forget to think of who the speaker is.

"Hey!" I protest, "I would if **I **knew! The old man hardly ever tells me anything!"

"Hello, Sensei," the other three ninjas chime.

I turn around. Sensei Wu was standing **right behind me**. Shoot.

Sensei makes his way to the head of the table, thankfully ignoring my comment.

He glances at us all around the table, "Are you all aware of the legend of the three Goddesses?"

That wives' tale that is told to children to make them feel safe? Of course I heard of it. It had to be the most fake story I've ever heard besides the tale of the Great Devourer.

Kaia beats me to saying anything. "You mean that fisherman's tale that the church tells us of every month?"

"Sensei, she's right," I agree. Who knows how many times I've had to endure the long, boring story with Kaia and Nya pinching me from both sides to keep me awake during the Worshipping?

"I swear," Jay whispers really loudly to Cole, "those two are cut from the same cloth or something!"

Upon hearing this, Kaia sends a glare at Jay.

_I take it that she considers it offensive to be like me then._

After seeing Kaia's glare, Jay significantly backs off, giving a nervous smile at her.

"If you don't mind me saying," Kaia clears her throat, "**what **does the legend have to do with **me**?"

Sensei Wu only merely looked straight at her.

Kaia balked back, clearly in shock. "You think…**I'm **a descendant of a goddess?"

Sensei Wu stroked his beard, "The water goddess to be exact."

"But….but," Kaia stammered. "That's impossible! Not to mention, that'd mean my **parents **have powers too! And believe me, I would have known by now if they did."

Sensei Wu shrugged, "There is no fine line for celestial beings. Perhaps you are more in tune with the element than they."

Kaia bit her lip and looked down. The first time I've ever seen her so nervous or scared was actually the last time I saw her. It was definitely the shock of the century for me (well, besides the fact that I was destined to become the fire ninja).

"I'm sorry," Kaia said quietly, "but you have the wrong girl."

Sensei Wu's expression didn't change. "Do you not recall what happened earlier at the market place?"

Kaia stands up defensively, "That was just some freak of nature incident! Besides, for all I know, it could've been one of your ninja pupils!"

"Kaia," I cut in. "We all know that it was you who did it. Don't try to deny it and just accept the fact that you have powers."

Kaia turns to me, and surprise number two is that her blue eyes are beyond furious. "Stay out of this, Kai!"

"Look," Kaia continues as shoves her chair back roughly, "I **never **wanted to have to do anything with powers and ninja stuff. So I'd appreciate it if you could just drop me off at the next port. I'll find my way home from there."

"Hold on," I protest, "You **just **said like **fifteen minutes ago **that you didn't mind!"

At this point, there was fire in Kaia's eyes. "I **said **that I didn't mind that you kidnapped me as much as I did before! I **never **said that it meant that I was **staying**! But of course, you **always** interpret my words the way that **you **want it to be."

I felt myself rise in indignation, "You're always finding loopholes in your words, Kaia. Next time, just **say **what you **freaking mean**!"

"Okay, fine!" Kaia snaps, "**I never want to see you again, Kai! **Does **that **make any sense to you?"

With that, she spins on her heel to the direction of her temporary room.

_Yeesh, that could've gone better._

After watching her stomp off angrily, I turn to the rest of the table.

Cole and Jay look at me in shock, while Nya only looks after Kaia worriedly. Oddly enough, the little mischief maker is smug at my argument with Kaia.

"**What**?" I ask in aggravation. "What are you staring at?"

Zane excuses himself from the table and Sensei Wu shakes his head at me disapprovingly.

* * *

**Kaia**

Once I'm in the safety of my (temporary) room, I aggravatedly plop myself down onto the bed.

_Who does Kai think he is? I mean, why does he think he has all this control over me?_

I'd be content to just sulk and lock myself in, but it feels like my anger is making this room too small, too hot. So, with fingers crossed that I wouldn't run into Kai, I head out of my room in search of the upper deck.

Instead, I find myself in a meditation room of sorts. The room just seemed to give off this calm, peaceful feeling. I looked around the room in awe.

"Do you need something?" I'm jolted back to reality at the voice of another person.

_Zane….._

Embarrassed at my intrusion (and at my behavior during dinner), I turn around to leave. "I'm sorry; I was just looking for a place to cool down."

The white ninja smiles at me. "I find that meditating is quite soothing. Perhaps you should give it a try."

"Thank you," I say grateful that he didn't kick me out. I gently sit on a mat across from him.

I close my eyes and just soak in the stillness and tranquility.

* * *

"_I pray to you that my family will be safe from illness and death, and that you will forever protect us from the Serpentines." Voices spill out, all pleadingly._

"_Stop," I whisper at the pool of water before me "I do not want to hear any more."_

_The people's misery was evident. Many were dying of poisoning from the Serpentines. But worse was that I could do nothing at all to help them like I had before. Their prayers to me were in vain._

"_Amphitrina." _

_I turn around at the sound of my name. Standing behind me, in all his glory, is Agnican. His usually dark hair is plastered to his forehead. He must have gone through the waterfall to enter._

"_Feeling a little out of your element?" I tease the fire god._

_In a matter of seconds, his head emits a flame that dries his hair. It immediately sticks back up to its usual style._

_He shakes his head in amusement, "Your waterfall gets me every time. I can't visit you without being splashed or soaked!"_

_I laugh, but somber up as I realize that there was a purpose to Agnican's visit._

"_Is something wrong?" I ask in concern. Celestial beings weren't allowed to intervene in mortal affairs, but we were fair game in divine matters._

_Agnican's amber –gold eyes stared soulfully at mine, "I came to check up on you."_

"_I'm fine." I turn around so he can't see my face and how upset I really am. No matter how many times I try to distract myself from it, I still feel the pain of the people as they barely scrape through with their lives. If I didn't do something soon, the Serpentines would rule the surface._

_**But you can't**__, I thought to myself, __**It's forbidden to intervene.**_

_Then an idea came to me._

_I quickly turned to face Agnican. "I'm feeling so much better now, in fact, I think I'll go visit an old friend."_

_His eyes bore into mine, "You're not going to do what I think you're going to do, right?"_

_I'm almost surprised by how well he knew me. "Yes," I answer quietly, "I am."_

"_Why?" He questioned. "Why sacrifice so much for people who will hardly remember you? If it's one thing about mortals, it's that they forget easily. Real stories become myths and legends to them."_

"_It's not about the glory," I answer, looking down at the ground. I knew deep down that Agnican would never understand and would stand in my way._

"_Then what is it about? Feeling the satisfaction of being needed? Because you __**are **__needed here." Agnican continues to interrogate me._

_I look up from the ground to his eyes, "The mortals __**need **__me; and as long as they need me, I will always be there to help them."_

_His amber eyes light up, but not from inspiration or understanding, but from rage and anger. "All the other gods and goddesses need you! __**I **__**need **__you!"_

"_But you can handle yourself, can't you?" I argued. The mortals were the ones in peril, not him. He could not persuade me to stay._

_He dims down, "So you'd give up __**everything**__: your immortality and everything you've ever known, just for the chance to help them?"_

"_Yes," I respond with no hesitation, "As long as the people need me, I will be there."_

* * *

My eyes flash open, and to my initial shock, my surroundings are not those from the vision.

Zane is no longer there and sunlight is peeking out from the windows. I stretch my legs and arms. There was no way that that had been a dream. I was still in the position for meditation; not to mention, it had felt so **real **(a stark contrast to my usual dreams).

Reluctantly, I walk to the kitchen. My stomach's growling and the aroma of food wafts off from the kitchen.

On the way there, questions swirl around in my head. What if I was wrong and it really was a dream? How did I see through the eyes ofAmphitrina, the apparent name of the water goddess? And did that mean that I was truly a descendant of the water goddess?

When I first walk into the kitchen, my eyes see Agnican from my vision at the stove. But after shaking my head and blinking several times, I realize that it was merely Kai.

Careful not to alert him of my presence, I quietly sit down at the table. But it's not long before the smell of smoke encompasses the room.

I cough as a swat away the smoke, "Well, at least you didn't undercook it."

Back whenever Kai's father was too busy to cook, Kai stepped up and made meals for his family. I learned the hard way that Kai was usually eager to finish up cooking dinner, meaning that most of his culinary creations were raw or undercooked. Nya usually had a back-up meal whipped up, so we were usually all good.

Kai turns around to face me. His lips form a thin line, and he merely stares at me with narrowed eyes. My face flushes as I remember how I had rashly yelled at him the night before.

After what feels like forever, Kai speaks in a low, bitter tone. "I thought you said you never wanted to see me again?"

I sheepishly rub my arm and look down at the floor. "C'mon," I said quietly, pleading for forgiveness, "You know I didn't mean it."

"Oh, really?" Kai raises his eyebrow skeptically. Sometimes, when Kai acts like this, I can't help but miss his more passionate and fiery anger.

"I just…" I fumble for an excuse.

"Just **what**?" Kai pushes. It's starting to feel as if he likes watching me struggle to apologize.

"Sorry," I whisper. I seemed to be saying that word a lot lately to Kai. "I'm always just…overreacting to everything and just taking it out on the people who actually matter to me."

Kai shakes his head, his eyes softening a bit, "That's alright. I guess I was really pushing your buttons last night."

"No," I protest, "I just exploded last night for no reason. That wasn't fair to you or anybody else."

Kai smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes. "So I guess you're not staying, huh?"

I fidget with my braid. "Actually…. I am…staying, I mean. I decided that if the people of Ninjago apparently need me, then I'll be there."

The sound of clapping came out from the doorway. Sensei Wu beamed at me, "I am glad to see two friends make up. And I am also glad to see such enthusiasm and devotion to helping others."

Kai's jaw had dropped open in shock in the meanwhile, "So you're here to stay?"

"Yeah," I agree, "I'm staying until you get sick and tired of me."

* * *

**Not the best ending, but whatever. I switched POV's during the chapter, but I don't know how well I portrayed Kai in the first part (scratch that, the whole chapter). I think he's a generally nice guy, but he's kinda temperamental and quick to judge. I tried to show that in my story, but, again, don't know how well that's going. I'd really appreciate it if you gave me opinions and suggestions on Kai's character.**

**Yes, Kaia has had a vision from the water goddess's "life" up in the heavens to convince her to stay. I came up with the names on my own, but if anyone suggests any cooler names, I'll take it. **

**And in case you didn't realize, the Ninjago people don't exactly worship one god, so I figured that they worshipped multiple gods. Of course, there are too many names for them to remember, and as immortals did not generally interfere with their matters, the Ninjago people have no title for them except for what they control (i.e. Water Goddess, Earth Goddess, and Fire God). Kai also doesn't seem to be the kind to like Mass (the Worshipping in this case), so I figured he'd always be falling asleep during the stories and such. **

**Just to clarify, Kaia is NOT the ninja of water (I don't think they'll be any ninjas in my story other than the canons), but as Sensei Wu currently believes, a descendant of the goddess of water.**

**Please give your comments, opinions, and suggestions!**


	4. Fang Village & The Girl Who Hears Trees

******I'd like to thank Gretccheen, MysticRyter, TheReviewer, StoriesAreMagic, and Ninjagoreview for submitting a review. I'm glad my readers like the story line so far, but if you have any comments or suggestions, please let me know! I want my story to be the best it could be. I switched the POV throughout the chapter, but let me know if you want any view in particular.**

******Warning: Canon Characters may be OOC.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago**

* * *

**Kaia**

"So what's the plan?" I ask as the ninja all gather around the table before lunch.

Jay and Cole seemed weirded out by me by the way they're always so awkward around me, but Zane and Kai have been able to accept me quite well into the group. I feel bad for Nya, though. For all her skills and ability to kick butt, she wasn't part of their group.

"I was thinking that we should head out to here," I pull out a map and point to a village. "North Fang River Valley."

"North Fang River Valley?" Kai mutters to himself, clearly trying to think.

Cole ignores Kai, crossing his arms skeptically, "And why there specifically?"

I purse my lips, "Well, considering how** I** spent the last few **hours **searching up any leads on the Serpentine through the whole land of Ninjago's database, I figured we could stop at the village that showed up the most on the search."

Kai raises his eyebrow, "And what's so special about North Fang River Valley?" But the way he asks the question makes it feel more like he's quizzing me on something he already knows himself.

"A few things. For instance," I type into the computer, pulling up newspaper articles and pictures. "North Fang River Valley was originally the home of the Serpentines; they were in all of the underground tunnels and caverns and practically owned the surface above it too. But after the three Goddesses showed up and kicked them out, the town was able to start anew and become a massive trade center for traveling overseas merchants."

"What? So you think the Serpentine might have gone back there?" Jay asks clearly excited for a piece of action.

I shrug, "Maybe. They might have left something important behind there and wanted to backtrack for it. Or maybe they want to reclaim the place. The village hosted both the Serpentines **and **the three Goddesses at some point. **Something **important must be there."

Kai still looks at me skeptically, "Are you sure that's your only reason, Kaia?"

"Yeah, why?" I ask in confusion.

Kai's expression turns to one of surprise. "You seriously don't recall how much you wanted to go there when we were little?"

My eyebrows knit into astonishment. "I did?" That was certainly news to me. And usually Kai was the forgetful one out of the two of us.

Kai nods, "Remember your 'strange visions' that you had for a month. Nya and I could never hang out with you without you mentioning the place!."

Shame and embarrassment washed over me. How could Kai remember things happening during our childhood that I couldn't? When I saw the name 'North Fang River Valley', I had a sense of deja vu, but I couldn't put my finger on it. But clearly Kai had no problems remembering it.

"Well," Zane commented, "If Kaia has sensed something about North Fang River Valley, it is probably best that we check it out."

"Then I guess it's settled," Cole smiled slightly at the fact that we **actually **had a solid plan. "We're going to North Fang River Valley."

* * *

**Kai**

"Man, this place is ancient!" Jay exclaimed as his widespread arms gestured to the Victorian styled lampposts and cobble roads.

"And rather crowded," Zane added as he hopped out of the way of an incoming carriage. The coachmen politely tipped their hats as they passed by.

Kaia crossed her arms, " It also doesn't help that you four totally stand out in your ninja clothes."

She had a point. People all around were gawking at us, but none were rude enough to point or anything. Kaia's attire didn't really fit in either. Judging by their own attire, I'm sure the people of this village considered jeans and a t-shirt scandalous.

"Kaia's right," Cole agreed. "If we want to sneak around to get information, then we've got to blend in."

"How are we supposed to blend in with **them**?!" Jay motioned crazily to a couple strolling by. "They're dressed like they're in the 1800's! We're never going to look like them!"

Kaia frowned at him. "You freak out a lot, don't you?" she said bluntly to Jay.

"Hey guys," I said before a conflict could arise, "I think I have an idea."

* * *

**Kaia**

"And **how **is this a good idea?" I ask Kai crossly a few minutes later as I attempt to pull down my frilly skirt down further.

After Zane passes me my tray back, Kai, Jay, Cole, and I all walk down the hallway and out through the heavy double doors.

Kai speaks lowly with his mouth closed in an attempt to prevent eavesdroppers. "It's the only way we could get clothes to blend in **and** snoop around without drawing attention to ourselves either."

Jay tugs at his cravat uncomfortably, "Well, I **really **don't like this way."

"No kidding," I roll my eyes but, nevertheless, agree with him. "But at least your outfit isn't so bad." I gesture to my girly, frilly black and white ensemble.

Meanwhile, Cole was scowling. "Why is **Zane** in the kitchen? I'm a better cook, aren't I?"

"Um….yeah..," Kai and Jay answer nervously.

I only blink in confusion. I still don't understand what's so bad about Cole's cooking. I haven't tried it yet, but Kai says that I should count myself lucky that I haven't.

At this point, we all split up, forced to serve tables in different directions.

Kai's **brilliant **idea was to work at this café with an ad for more employees. The place was packed, but you'd be lucky to hear any part of **any** conversation. For some reason, the people of North Fang River Valley were extremely quiet and well-mannered. A part of me wondered if my fiancée's family would've been like that.

I stopped at a table with two men casually speaking with each other; notably, they're the ones who're talking the loudest out of the whole café. But that doesn't exactly mean much over in this village. Careful not to spill anything on their expensive suits, I slowly place down their tea and scones.

As I did this, I managed to hear part of their conversation.

"-got lucky and uncovered a whole lot of 'em Serpentines in the underground caverns."

"Really? They're quite rare things. Very hard to come across."

"I'd say. Winston DeMortaine is a very lucky man, indeed. I heard he's showing them off in those new glass cases of his at his soiree tonight."

"Can I help you, miss?" the first man asks me suddenly. He had noticed me lingering even after serving their food.

My cheeks heat up as I realize that I was so intent on eavesdropping that I forgot to do it subtly.

I bow my head, "I'm sorry, sir. I just couldn't help but wonder about this party being held. Any chance someone like me could attend?"

* * *

"How long does it take to put the food down and come back?" Kai asks me incredulously as I come up next to them at the kitchen window.

"Well," I answer as I scowl at my maid outfit. It simply refused to stay down. "**Some **of us are actually capable of multitasking. I got us a lead."

"You did?" Cole raises his eyebrows in surprise. I bet he wasn't expecting to get info so fast, or from a **girl. **The boys obviously had no idea about girl power.

"Awesome!" Jay cheers. "No more stupid outfits!"

"Well," I wince. "Not exactly."

* * *

**Kai**

We stopped in front of a small, elegant looking shop with "Regal Tailoring" scrawled across the window in golden letters.

"How are we going to pay for this?" Jay asked. "This place looks overly expensive."

"And the money we just earned will barely be enough for one outfit," Zane remarked.

"Maybe we could just borrow it and then give it back after the party?" Cole suggested.

Kaia sent him a blank look. "You basically mean steal it and then sneak it back?"

Cole sheepishly rubbed his neck, "…Maybe."

"That's out of the question." I interject. There's no way I was going to resort to stealing. I mean, the green ninja had to be good and set an example, right?

"C'mon," Kaia has already impatiently pushed open the door. "Let's get going already!"

When the five of us entered, the bell above the door tingled. The elderly looking woman at the counter looked at us, but didn't say anything or move to greet us.

I guess she thought we weren't really paying customers. Back at 4 Weapons, I've had a **lot **of browsers who never actually bought anything. Sensei Wu, for example.

Cole, Jay, Zane, and I had this wordless communication where we all split up and looked for something among the racks, rather than ask for it. After all, a good ninja never tries to bring attention or familiarization to himself. We had forgotten about Kaia, so we all froze when she went right up to the counter to talk to the old woman.

"Hello," Kaia smiled politely, "I was wondering if you had anything fitting for a dinner party tonight."

The old woman looked up at her and blinked in shock several times. "It can't be…" she murmured.

"Ma'am?" Kaia asked in concern. The lady seriously looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

The woman reached her hand out tenderly, almost as if she was going to stroke Kaia's face. "….but you **do** have the same pretty blue eyes…"

"I'm sorry," Kaia backed up apprehensively. "….but you must have me mistaken for someone else."

The lady composed herself, probably mentally reminding herself that she didn't really know Kaia, "Yes… you're right. There's no way that you could be her."

"If you do not mind me asking," Zane stepped forward hesitantly. "Who did you think our friend was?"

The woman laughed nervously, "You kids are going to think me a crazy old hag if I tell you."

"But we already do," Jay muttered. He looked extremely uncomfortable amongst all the suits and dresses.

Kaia, Zane, Cole, and I all elbowed Jay in the ribs at the same time.

"Ow!" Jay rubbed at his sides and glared at all of us.

The woman looked at all of us, hesitating. Then after a few moments of awkward silence, she lifted up the sleeve of her dress.

A long, thin scar was there. It didn't look too bad, but the frail skin over it suggested that it was deep and deadly in the beginning.

She fingered it gently, "I got this when I was just a little girl. I could've died, but I only got this because someone saved my life…." She stared directly at Kaia.

"I'm sorry," Kaia laughed awkwardly, "But I wasn't even alive back then, so it couldn't have been me."

"Perhaps not," the lady mused, "But you have an uncanny resemblance and even your voice sounds like hers too."

"Perhaps it was her ancestor?" Zane suggested helpfully.

"No," the woman shook her head. "She died before she could settle down and have children."

"Then there you have it. She's not the person who saved your life," I frustratedly cut in. We had a deadline of less than an hour, and she was just wasting our time. Not to mention, the sooner I get out of the tailor shop, the better.

The woman argued with me. "But that's not possible for someone to look so much like her. Raina, the young woman who saved me, was no mortal being. Her looks were divine and godly. It's impossible for someone to look like someone unique as her."

"You expect us to believe that?" I step forward in indignation.

Kaia looked at the woman carefully, "So you're saying that a goddess saved you from the Serpentines when you were little? Was she the water goddess?"

The old lady smiled a crinkly smile, "Yes, but she went by the name of 'Raina' back then. She said that it sounded so beautiful to her ears, and that, best of all, it wasn't overdone and long."

"So you met the goddesses in their mortal form, Miri?" Kaia asks her eagerly.

Jay piped in nervously, "Um….Kaia, why did you call her 'Miri'?"

Kaia blinked, "I did? I guess it just slipped out."

"But her name's Miranda," Cole pointed to the woman's desk name plate.

Miranda fingered the plate gently, "Yes, that is my given birth name. But 'Miri' was the nickname Raina had given me. And yes, I saw them in their mortal form. They were so breathtakingly beautiful for human standards."

Kaia blinked even more rapidly, "But…..but that's not possible! How could I know your nickname?"

"Perhaps you didn't save my life," Miranda finally relented. "But it's obvious that you are connected to her, so please, allow me to do anything I can to aide you."

"Oh," Kaia started, "That's not necess-"

Cole cut in, "Great! You can start by supplying us with clothes for a formal party tonight."

Miranda looked amused, "You don't happen to mean the DeMortaine's party tonight, do you, young man?"

"Actually, yes," Zane answered for Cole. "Are they well-known?"

Miranda let out a short laugh, "Yes, but not for the reasons that you'd think! It's their daughter that is the special one."

"And why is she?" Kaia asked curiously. I could pretty much guess what she was thinking. She was hoping that this rich girl would be another descendant.

"No reason really. She's a sweet girl, but she's also very lonely," Miranda sighed.

Then she perked up, "But there's no time to feel sorry for someone else right now. I've got to find all of you a nice outfit for tonight!"

* * *

**Zane**

Cole had sent me off to Destiny's Bounty to tell Nya and Sensei Wu of the change in plans while they were all being fitted. I had already gone first, so there was no longer any need for me. To tell the truth, I was most relieved to be out of the awkward situation. Miranda still insisted that Kaia may have been more than human.

As I walked down the lane, I noticed something most peculiar. A girl, who I presumed was a tourist due to her casual clothes, was clutching her head and yelling. As I neared her, I realized that she was screaming at a tree to stop.

"Stop talking to me!" she shouted angrily. "You shouldn't be able to speak!" She frustratedly punched the tree before wearily leaning on it for support.

"Is everything all right?" I asked the red-headed girl carefully.

She paused and turned to me, but did not color at the fact that I had caught her in what most would call an awkward situation. Most would not want to seem odd or crazy to even mere strangers.

"It's nothing," she said briskly. "Just thought I was hearing things." Then, before I could even blink an eye, she dashed off.

"Hmmm," I thought out loud. "She was acting most strange."

I looked at the tree, trying to see if there was anything unique about it.

My eyes widened as I looked at where the girl had punched the tree. An orange lily was growing out of it!

"But perhaps **she **is strange herself!" I exclaimed.

* * *

**North Fang River Valley is a made up village. If you look it up, you won't find anything. It appears Zane may have found the descendant of Earth. But will the Ninjago team even manage to recruit her or find the descendant of Air? Feel free to speculate on who it might be or who will come first: Earth or Air. And why does Kaia remind the old lady of the water goddess so much? **

**I, of course, know the answers, but I'm curious to what you think.**

**Please give me your comments, opinions, and suggestions!**


	5. The Dead End & The Stowaway

**Hey! I know it's been awhile, and for that I apologize. Summer's ending so, sadly, the chapters will take some time to update. **

**I'd like to thank MysticRyter, Fanfictioner135, and StoriesAreMagic for reviewing the last chapter. All three of you are extremely kind and supportive **

**Just to clarify things, the descendants will be all female. There are already too many boys dominating the show. Also, Cole's element is earth, yes. But there are two kinds of earth; there is "earth" as in rocks, and there is "earth" as in plants and vegetation. It appears Cole is more of the rock element of earth, so the descendant with the power over plants isn't stealing his element or anything.**

**StoriesAreMagic's guess on the order of the appearance of the descendants was actually VERY close. But I will not tell you what part was wrong, just so I can keep you guessing.**

**Warning: Canon characters may be OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago**

* * *

**Cole**

Around me, glasses tinkled and the low murmur of conversations was heard. We snuck in past the security guards and managed to blend in with the rest of the party goers. Unfortunately, security was super tight.

Kaia, our latest addition to the team, keep fidgeting around. In some ways, she was extremely similar to Kai. For instance, she could be extremely impatient and aggravating at times. **And** she questions my judgment like Kai did in the beginning.

Jay's eye was twitching. I could tell he wanted nothing more than to head back to Destiny's Bounty and mess around with his machinery. This place had no electronics in sight.

Kai was surprisingly quiet. It was extremely weird.

Zane kept glancing around as if he was looking for someone in particular.

"You okay?" Kai asked him, noticing Zane's actions too.

"I'm fine," Zane seemed confused. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you-" Kai started. Then he shook his head, "You know what? Never mind."

I cast a glance at the huge grandfather's clock in the foyer. We didn't have much time left to explore the whole mansion as a group. Security had taken forever to sneak by. At this point, the party was already half-way over.

"Okay, we're going to split up and look for anything suspicious. Meet back here in about fifteen minutes," I ordered.

As expected, the guys all nodded, but Kaia hesitated. "Are you sure splitting up is a good idea?"

"Yes," I cross my arms. "I'm sure. Zane, check the basement. Jay, you investigate outside. Kaia and Kai, look upstairs, and be **careful**. I'll be down here and subtly ask around."

They all head off and I can't help but wonder if putting the two reckless hotheads together was a good idea. Hopefully Kai and Kaia could both knock common sense into each other when necessary.

Upstairs was the only part of the estate off limits to the guests, so I automatically assumed that security would be swarming up there. Two people were definitely needed to sneak around, but were they the right choice? Sometimes, I wonder if I really have what it takes to lead.

_Ugh, no time for the insecurities, Cole. Shrug it off and get back to work._

I walk further into the parlor. I didn't bother stopping to talk anyone yet, only keeping a watchful eye out…though I **did **stop at the buffet table every once in a while for some cake. What can I say? I have a sweet tooth and chocolate cake just calls to me.

After a while, I noticed that people were crowding around something.

_They must be presenting the Serpentines now!_

I pushed through the crowd to get to the center. I started to get confused when I noticed that the people were all teenage boys my age, but I went on anyway.

To my surprise, the crowd was actually gathered around a girl casually drinking punch. Somehow, she seemed blissfully unaware of the attention they were giving her.

"Hello," the girl says suddenly, shyly smiling at me. Almost immediately, the boys surrounding us glare at me murderously.

The gears start turning in my head. The rich, popular people always knew something. They were always high-up in the inner circles. Maybe I could just try to ask her instead of snooping around….

"Hey," I try to give her my most award-winning smile, "I'm Cole."

"It's nice to meet you," she says quietly while tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

The other guys were still around us. There was no way we'd be able to have a private conversation without them interrupting or interfering.

"Do you wanna maybe talk outside?" I suggest.

"Sure," the girl beams brightly. "I'd like that."

When she stands ups, the crowd automatically parts so we can walk through.

I don't say a word until we go out back and are in the pavilion by ourselves. Despite my silence, the girl chatters away. I only half-listen to what she says, though.

"So," I start, leaning back on the banister, "You wouldn't happen to know anything about the Serpentines, do you?"

The girl smiles at me, "Of course I do! My father is …um, really close friends with Winston DeMortaine."

"That must be great," I comment.

_Yes! Jackpot!_

"Yeah," the girl gets a distant look in her eyes and her smile fades a little. "I guess it can be at times."

Before I can ask her what she means or do anything else other then just stand there, she changes the subject.

"So I guess you want to know about the Serpentines, right? That's why you're even bothering to talk to me." The girl says rather casually, as if she's used to people using her for her connections.

I lose my balance, falling forward. "What?"

How had she caught on so quickly? By her incessant talking, I'd have thought she was an airhead.

The girl quickly grabs onto me and pulls me back up, continuing, "I understand the fascination. They **are **extremely beautiful. I love their color and having them around is really good for the soul too."

"Are you joking?!" I splutter, "The Serpentines are nasty, evil creatures that should be put back underground!"

The girl frowns, "Creatures? They're **good**. They protect me, and they're actually something really close to my heart." She fingers the light green pendent of her necklace.

"So you're a supporter of the Serpentines?" I ask indignantly. What could be so appealing about a bunch of snakes?

The girl laughs lightly, probably to ease the tension. "I suppose so. I wasn't aware that the Serpentines had haters."

"I don't hate them," I denied, lying through my teeth. "But, uh, where are you holding them? They must be really difficult to case." I ask quietly.

The girl blinked rapidly, "They're upstairs until after dinner in shatterproof glass cases. Then we bring them down for the showcasing. Why?"

"No reason," I reply, as I make a move to get away from her. "I got to go. Nice meeting you."

This girl was unbelievably trusting and naïve. I almost felt bad for using her for information.

Then I made a run for it. The girl doesn't even call after me.

* * *

I had gathered Jay on my way back in. We headed to the meeting spot, and I desperately hoped Kai and Kaia had already located the Serpentines.

To my surprise, Kai and Kaia were already there.

"There was nothing there," Kai grumbled disappointedly. "The rooms were all empty."

"What? How can that be?" Jay asked.

Had that girl lied? She seemed like she was being sincerely honest the whole time.

Kaia's blue eyes rolled in exasperation. "Actually, there was. A bunch of jewels were in glass displays….. But there's a big 'no' on the Serpentines."

I frowned, "How about you, Zane?"

"I'm afraid that that's a negative." Zane answered regretfully.

"Nada," Jay chimed in before I could ask him.

I crossed my arms, "I didn't find anything either. A girl I was talking to earlier said it was upstairs though….."

Jay frowned, "If there's nothing here, then it must be a trap or something! Let's get out of here!" He flailed his arms around.

Kaia muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "weirdo!"

We walked back towards the entrance; Kaia went first, seeming especially eager to leave.

Before we could step out of the house, Kaia came back from the gates.

She hissed worriedly, "The guards are looking through the lists and searching the guests exiting!"

"And we're not on the list," Zane commented worriedly.

"Not to mention," Kai shook his head, "The Golden Weapons probably wouldn't go too well with them."

"Now would be a good time for your ninja vanish," Kaia whispered, elbowing Kai.

"It doesn't work that way, Kaia!" Kai growled.

Kaia huffed, "Then I guess it's climbing out the second story window for us…."

* * *

"Hurry up and jump!" Kaia hissed from where she stood on the wall.

"I'm trying to find a way to make it so I don't break my neck!" I growled back in frustration. The wall didn't exactly look too stable to me from up on the window sill. One false foot position and I could fall off and break something.

"Here I go," I mutter, before finally leaping. I land on the wall, but I was too close to the edge. I start teetering dangerously before falling backwards.

All of a sudden, there is an unexpected gust of wind that pushes me forward. I flip in the air, and manage to land on the ground.

Kai whistles, "Impressive."

Zane nods and Jay gives me a high-five.

Kaia actually smiles, "Show-off!"

* * *

**Kaia**

"We're almost there!" I whisper to the others. My smaller frame made me stealthier than the others, so Cole had sent me to the front to be the scout.

At this point, we're at this grove of trees, but the main gate wasn't too far away.

"I heard something over there!" Other voices come into range. They're not too far behind us.

"Quick!" Jay hisses, "We've got to hide!"

The boys clamber up the trees. I barely make it to the first branch covered in foliage before the guards are there.

I was sure they were about to discover us when a girl's voice was heard.

"Good evening!" From where I am, I can see a pretty girl with black hair talking to the guards.

"What's happening?" Kai asks from above me. I guess the others couldn't see.

"Miss, you know you're not supposed to be here!" What looks to be the head guard scolds her.

"Well," the girl laughs, "You aren't either. You're supposed to be at the front gates. Perimeter sweep isn't for another hour."

"What?" the guard frowns, "Mr. DeMortaine didn't say that."

The girl sighs, "Then I'm afraid that this is a rather abrupt awakening, then. He sent out the memo at the beginning of the party. You must have not gotten it or something. But it's best not to get Mr. DeMortaine ma-ad!"

The guard gives up, clearly convinced by what the girl had to say. "C'mon, boys let's go! Mr. DeMortaine wants us back at the gates."

He turns to the girl, "You're coming with us too, Miss."

The girl groans good-naturedly.

The guards head forward, and there's no chance of **them s**potting us, but the girl was still facing the tree.

Despite my hopes that she wouldn't see us, she does. I'm about to exhale, expecting her to rat us out, but then she smiles right up at me and winks.

_Did she get rid of the guards on purpose?_

Before I could smile back or show any sort of gratitude, she walks away, following the guards.

* * *

**Kai**

"So that was a dead end," Kaia drawls out in a bored manner as she watches us train. It's the next day, and we were still in our morning training session.

"Yeah," I grunt in annoyance as send a punch at Jay's training robot. "It was a total let down."

"Any chance I could join you guys and spar?" Kaia's eyes light up hopefully.

"I do not see why not," Zane ventures, but he sends Cole a look. It was actually more of his decision.

"Sorry," Cole looks somewhat apologetic. "But this training session is just strictly for us boys."

Kaia groans, "You've **got **to be kidding me!"

Jay grins, "Why don't you be a good girl and make us lunch instead?"

Kaia glares at him. She takes any slight sexist comment seriously. Growing up with her and Nya has stamped out any possible sexist attitude on my part.

Cole gives him a look, "Woah. **I'm **making lunch today."

At this, Jay sends Kaia a pleading look.

Kaia ignores him. "Kai," she implores me, "You know I can hold my own. Please?"

I wince, "I know you can. In fact, that's **why**."

I turn to the guys, "Whatever you do, don't **ever** spar with her. She makes your whole arms so sore afterwards."

Kaia scoffs, "Oh, please. No, I don't!"

"Guys!" Nya excitedly bursts outside onto the deck at this point. "Guess what I found!"

"A lead?" Zane guesses.

"A fang blade?" Jay asks eagerly.

Cole gives Jay a 'WTH' face.

"My letter?" Kaia blurts out.

"Your letter?" I raise my eyebrow at Kaia's weird response.

Before she can say anything, a petite girl with waist-length black hair walks out. I can't help but notice her boarding school uniform though. What was she doing here?

"Amazing!" she looks around in awe. "This ship **flies**!"

"What are you doing here?" Cole asks her somewhat icily.

Nya answers for the girl. "I found her wandering around Destiny's Bounty. She has knowledge on the Serpentine, and she's willing to share the information with us."

Kaia smiles at her, "You're the one who got rid of the guards for us last night."

"That'd be me," the girl's grey eyes sparkle.

"But you were also the one who gave me **false **information on the Serpentines," Cole inputs coldly. "**And** you've just stowed away on our ship."

The girl's eyes brighten considerably despite Cole's accusation. She smiles and waves at him. "Hey, Cole!"

"Aw," Jay steps up to shake the girl's hand. "C'mon, Cole, be nice."

Cole merely crosses his arms in response. It was like his trademark pose or something.

"What is your name?" Zane asks curiously.

"Um," the girl's eyes dart around nervously before landing on Zane again. "Lani. My name's Lani."

"Nice name," Nya comments.

"And now there are three girls on Destiny's Bounty!" Kaia says gleefully.

"Well," she pauses, "at least for now."

With that, the girls launch off into this conversation that I'm sure only girls would understand. Don't ask me. I never really was able to comprehend anything on the subject of girls.

Cole scowls before heading inside.

"I suppose training is over," Zane states, looking albeit awkward at Cole's sudden behavior.

* * *

**So, yeah, that's the end of this chapter. I tried to do viewpoints other than Kai and Kaia, but I have no idea how canon Cole turned out to be. Feel free to give me any suggestions or comments. **

**Lani is a possible new member, but Kaia appears to believe that she will join. Cole has some hard feelings towards her because he doesn't exactly trust her. (I noticed he didn't exactly get along with Kai in the first episode. He didn't appear to trust in Kai's abilities or Kai himself).**

**As a slight continuation of the last chapter, Zane was looking for the possible Earth descendant at the party. **

**But what was with the sudden gust of wind helping Cole out when he jumped? **

**Hopefully, I'll be able to update soon. This story kind of thrives on reviews, no matter how short, so PLEASE send in a comment!**

**Please give me your comments, opinions, and suggestions!**


	6. Startling Visions & Revelations

**Hey, I know it's been awhile since the last update. Unfortunately, school's started up again and I've been very busy. Hopefully I'll be able to add the next chapter sometime before Thanksgiving.**

**Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed the last chapter: Gretccheen and MysticRyter.**

**This chapter took me a really long time to write and re-edit. Hopefully you guys won't be too bored by the pace or the length.**

**Warning: Canon character may be OOC. Chapter may also be confusing to understand.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago**

* * *

**Kaia**

_I am dreaming. Drifting in the peacefulness that's nothing, free and lightweight like a feather._

_Then, I get that weird sensation of falling, plummeting down. I actually feel solid now, and my senses are working at the speed of light so I can be aware of everything. _

"_Kaia," fingers snap in front of me, trying to jar me from my catatonic state. My eyes are closed, but I can feel the person's breath so close in front of me._

_The voice starts again, young and impatient. "KAIA!"_

_I blearily open my eyes, "W-what?"_

_It takes a few moments for my vision to clear and for my head to make sense of what's happening._

_I am back in Ignacia. From where I am on the ground, I could see Four Weapons. Big branches were above me, so I was leaning against the old oak tree in Kai's backyard._

_The person is Kai, and he's anxiously kneeling by my side. _

"_Had a nice nap?" he smirks. But his features are smaller. Not to mention, his height had shot down._

_I blink rapidly, he was back to being a kid! _

_But as I look down at my now smaller hands, I realize that I was too. _

_My eyes spot the wooden sword at Kai's side. My heart beats with adrenaline as I recall the sword battles Kai and I would have with each other as kids. Keyword: kids. Somehow, I was back into my old memories! It was odd, but somehow, I was okay with it. Perhaps I was just nostalgic for the good ol' times where everything was much simpler._

"_C'mon," Kai extends his hand to me. "Get up!"_

"_Unless," he adds somewhat triumphantly, "you give up already and admit I'm better than you."_

_I smile and roll my eyes playfully, "As if!"_

_Willing to go along with whatever memory I'm in, I reach up and clasp his hand._

_My breath hitches in my throat when Kai pulls me up but doesn't let go. _

_The dream (vision, memory, whatever) quickly shifts to a nightmare. In horror, I watch as Kai transforms into a gigantic green snake. His hand that held mine turns into the head, and I'm lifted up into the air as the nightmare Kai's form extends. By the time he is finished, I'm so high off the ground that it's dizzying. _

_Panicking, I attempt to pull my hand off of the snake's head. It didn't work. My right hand might as well have been super-glued. No matter how much I tugged, no matter how much I angrily pounded on the serpent's head with my other hand and demanded to be let go, I was stuck._

_I want to repeat over and over to myself that it is just a nightmare, but my mind won't listen. It feels too real for my logic to make any sense of it._

_Then a little demonic voice begins to chant in my head. "You will go down with us!" _

_Almost like that was its cue, the snake dives back to the earth, down below. Terror fills my heart as I practically rocket towards the ground. The only thing that was probably saving my life was my problem: my hand was stuck to the serpent's head. That horrible "I'm going to die" feeling is so strong that I almost want to hurl._

_The snake makes a ginormous chasm in the ground as it plummets through. I peer back behind me, dread filling me as the light from above begins to fade. Before the light becomes a small dot, I see Kai and Nya watch me go down with impassive faces._

_At one point, the underground becomes a series of caverns and tunnels. The snake comes to a fork in the path, but does not hesitate in choosing one tunnel out of millions to continue in. Almost immediately, the lighting changes. Whereas it was somewhat dark and hard to see before, it is now pitch black._

_All throughout this, the demonic voice is whispering things in my head. Some about how I will pay the price for my insolence, others denigrating me. _

_The snake speeds up in the slithering. Like a rollercoaster, it slopes downwards without warning, pulling me along with it. As it does so, we come across red crystals that barely lit up the tunnel, giving it an eerie glow._

_Whenever I peer into one of the crystals, it shows me memories. It'd be a flash of Kai and me playing video games, Nya and I giggling by the lake as we swung our feet over the water, my brothers and I tiptoeing around, playing pranks on each other._

_But the snake shatters and cracks all of them. Swinging his tail to smash it or just ramming right through them._

"_All of them will suffer should you fail," a different voice whispers over the other demonic chanting voices. Unlike the others, the voice is calm and sounds more like she's trying to warn me rather than curse me._

_It goes deeper into the earth, and at that point, I wonder why I don't wake up yet. Maybe I wasn't shocked enough? _

_The serpent finally slows down when we come to this large, expansive cavern filled with ancient writings and ruins all over the place. Pictures depict stories on the wall, but I don't pay any mind to any of it. The roof of the cavern is very tall, perhaps three of this big snake piled on top of each other. All around, there are ledges that I notice lead into other caves and tunnels. _

_Then the chanting voice is joined by many other voices; some I have a feeling that I know, many I don't. The reassuring voice is silent the whole time._

"_YOU WILL GO DOWN WITH US!" _

_At last, the snake stops, coiling up into circle after circle. Then it raises its head, moving it several times left and right as it goes up to dislodge me. It works; once more, I am dangling from the ground. _

_Water begins to fill the cavern, suddenly spilling from the walls. For once, I am afraid of the water. It is dark and I do not know what possibly lurks beneath it. _

_My hand is finally free by the time the water gets to where my waist is. Desperately, I attempt to swim back to where the snake had led me in. By the time I get there, the water is up to my chin and is already covering the tunnel. But the water is no longer a dark blue almost bordering on black. It is a crimson red that almost immediately stains my clothes and my body._

"_Our blood is on your hands," the voices chant. "You must pay!"_

_Then, amidst all the chaos, Kai appears, with an outstretched hand. This time, he is his normal age._

"_C'mon, Kaia!" He shakes the hand several times for emphasis for me to grab it._

_After the snake thing, I was kind of hesitant. I merely moved my arms back and forth, trying to stay afloat._

_But haven't I always trusted Kai? Besides, there was nothing else bad that could happen. So I reach out and try to grab his hand._

_The blood-red water clings to me, and Kai cannot pull me out despite his firm grip on my hand._

_Rocks start coming down, and the whole cave crumbles around us._

_He gives up, withdrawing his hand with a frustrated growl, "I don't have the time for this!"_

_Then he turns on his heel and leaves me there. He doesn't apologize or even look back. _

…_Kai has left me here to die. _

_I keep moving, still desperately trying to stay alive. But the blood-red water keeps on pulling me down._

"_Kai!" I call out over and over again, wishing beyond hope that he'd come back. "Help!"_

_Eventually, a falling rock strikes me on the head, and I go down under…._

* * *

I startle, scraping my desk chair backwards. I clutch my head, still vividly remembering the whole dream.

_It was just a dream. It was a just a dream. It was __**just **__a dream._

I scramble out of the chair and cast a glance out the window. The sky was only slightly darker than when I had last looked out. Somehow, I had fallen asleep while I was writing.

I bite my lip nervously. That had been **another **one of my crazy dreams. Was I slowly becoming insane, or were these dreams actually trying to tell me something?

And if so, what could the message be? Not to trust Kai because he could turn into a huge snake or because he'd abandon me?

_Yeah, because that's totally logical and very likely to happen, Kaia._

Maybe I was trying too hard to find significance in these visions. I mean, really? Kai turning into a big snake? It was starting to become clear to me that my imagination was just running in my sleep. And that that's all it really was. A dream.

Still, my hands trembled at the thought of having to relive those dreams again.

* * *

I look down uncertainly at the bowl in front of me. What was in there?

I glance around at the rest of the table, gauging the others' reaction to dinner.

Jay and Kai look mildly repulsed and Zane watches his food like he's half expecting something to come crawling out. Nya and Lloyd wear tight, grim smiles, like they're about to go to war against their meal.

Sensei Wu was still off somewhere meditating. He had been having "startling visions of times to come" lately. A part of me wanted to mention my crazy dreams to him too, but the last thing I needed was for him to think that I was touched in the head.

Only Lani still looks cheery. She happily dips her spoon into the soup first. She wasn't deterred by the green soup's gooiness or its odd smell.

"So how's the soup?" Cole comes out of the kitchen, sporting a prideful grin. Evidently, he's unaware of how good his cooking **really **is.

Lani freezes for a moment. I thought she was about to have a seizure, but she quickly proves me wrong.

"Wonderfully delectable!" Lani chirps, sending Cole a shy smile. "Altaquata pea soup, right?"

Cole merely nods. He's the only one of us who hasn't been charmed by Lani's pleasant and likeable personality.

"Dessert smell good?" Lani asks, her lips moving upwards hopefully.

It was their compromise. It had been Cole's turn to make dinner, but Jay and everyone else wanted Lani or me to cook instead. I quickly persuaded them that I was a horrible choice. While I didn't burn anything like Kai, I only specialized in grilling and cooking fish…..which they didn't even **have** onboard.

That had left Lani. Through Jay's persistence, Lani sheepishly admitted that she had gotten the culinary scholarship back at her fancy boarding school.

All of us were in favor of Lani making dinner. Cole had been a little aggravated and offended, but Lani was quick to volunteer to bake dessert instead. She seemed so eager to please him. If I didn't know any better, I'd have thought she had a little crush on him.

"Yeah," Cole reluctantly admits.

Lani beams, her grey eyes practically gleaming with joy.

Jay rubs his hands together excitedly, "Man, I can't wait for dessert!"

Cole frowns, "But you didn't even touch your dinner yet."

Jay stops. "Of course," he says weakly, reaching for his spoon

"Bottom's up," Kai says hopefully as he lifts his spoon too.

Nya, Lloyd, Zane, and I all follow suit. Since she was a culinary scholar, Lani's taste buds must have been very exquisite (at least, that's what we were hoping).If she thought it was good, maybe Cole had actually cooked up something actually edible and (just maybe) delicious.

The soup's barely down my throat when I begin to cough violently.

* * *

**Kai**

I manage to swallow my soup down despite its bitter taste. Meanwhile, across from me, Kaia begins to cough.

"You okay, Kaia?" my sister asks in concern from next to her.

"Fine," Kaia wheezes out before taking a big gulp of her water. Nya continues to pat her back, just in case Kaia begins to choke.

"Hey," Nya frowns. "What's that?" She points to Kaia's bowl.

Kaia scowls when she looks down.

"What the heck is your problem?!" Kaia angrily demands.

"Me?" Zane asks confused.

"Not you," Kaia's eyes soften a little apologetically before hardening again. "Him." She glares to Zane's right. Lloyd.

"Me?" Lloyd echoes Zane. "But I didn't do **anything**," he says albeit a too innocently.

"Yes," Kaia angrily grits her teeth, "you did."

Meanwhile, Nya inquisitively pokes at Kaia's soup. She holds her fingers up to her face and inspects the purplish specks amongst the green mush.

"I think I have a pretty good idea of what this is," Nya says flatly.

"And what exactly is that?" Zane asks curiously. Nya passes the bowl down to him.

"What is it?" Jay tries to look over from the other end of the table.

The room is enveloped in silence before Zane breaths out in shock.

"This is Brire Vasser powder," Zane declares. "It was used by pirate captains to subdue rioting crew members before they casted them adrift in a life vessel."

"Aren't those also used in over the counter sleeping pills?" I ask.

The name had struck me as familiar until I remembered how my father had always kept bottle with that name on it by his bedside on the anniversary of my mom's death. He always had a hard time sleeping then, but didn't want to show his sadness to Nya and me.

"Yes," Zane affirms with a frown. "Except manufacturers use a more diluted version that puts the chemicals more towards slumber. Powder this concentrated in its natural form could've paralyzed Kaia for up to a week."

At this, Kaia glares even harder at Lloyd.

"What exactly were you trying to pull?!" I reprimand Lloyd.

"Look," Jay speaks up, "Lloyd's just a kid. A terror, and a nightmare, yes. But we all know he isn't exactly an evil mastermind."

At this we all look at Lloyd. He crosses his arm grumpily, daring us to call him a kid again.

"It could've been just a harmless prank," Lani suggests.

"I wasn't attempting a harmless prank!" Lloyd suddenly bursts out. "I was trying to get rid of the problem!" He points to Kaia.

"Oh," Kaia crosses her arms too. "And **I'm **the problem child."

"Hey!" Cole intervenes. "Let's just calm down and finish dinner. **Then** we'll discuss Lloyd's punishment."

"I was hoping that we could avoid the first part," Jay mutters to himself.

I elbow him. If we let Cole know what we really thought about his cooking, it'd be a big blow to his pride.

"Yeah," Kaia sighs in response to Cole, "Whatever."

She stands up from her chair, "I just realized that I've totally lost my appetite. I'll catch you all in the morning."

Lloyd, despite getting in trouble, sticks his tongue out at Kaia. He smiles triumphantly when Kaia leaves the table.

I try to catch Kaia's eye as she leaves, but she specifically avoids looking over in my direction. She's been acting weird ever since she went back to her room earlier.

_Why is Kaia avoiding me?_

* * *

"Wait, Kai!" Lani calls out to me, rushing to catch up with me on the upper decks.

I stop walking. My plan right after dessert was to head over to Kaia's room and find out why she was acting so strange. Guess I had to put a temporary halt on that.

"I almost forgot," Lani pulls out a sealed envelope from her uniform skirt pocket. She holds it out to me, "I found this the night of the party by the tree you guys were hiding in. Any chance it's yours?"

I almost immediately recognize the red seal on the envelope; it was Kaia's family seal. Hopefully it'd give me a clue as to why Kaia was acting weirdly earlier.

"Thank you," I smile at Lani, taking it from her hand. I know it was wrong, but I had to read what was in this letter before Kaia did. The seal was still on the envelope, so she apparently hasn't read it yet.

I quickly head off to the kitchen and put a pot of water on the stove. I waited for a minute before deciding to Agni with it. I use my control over fire to speed it up a bit. In no time, it was burning hot.

Smiling triumphantly, I grab a pair of tongs and use it to hold the envelope above the steam. After a few seconds, I am able to peel the seal off in a way that I could always reseal it. Oldest trick in the book.

In the envelope is a letter with handwriting all over it. Not a single space was left unused. I felt slightly guilty at reading Kaia's mail, but, hey, she wouldn't exactly tell me what was going on either.

_Dear Water Girl__,_

_Tsk, tsk. We are SO very disappointed in you. Haha, actually only Will is. You know that diehard killjoy. (In case you can't tell, this is Eric. Aaron's handwriting isn't as nice as mine, considering how half of the time it seems he's illiterate). Anyway, Mom and Dad are worried about you. Will's pacing back and forth right now, trying to calm himself down, and Aaron's eagerly waiting for me to finish writing my part of the letter. We were only able to get this letter to you by bribing the mailman…..by the way, you owe me eighteen korunas….. _

_ Okay, first off, OI, ERIC! I can read and write better than you! Second, what's with you and Drew Aikido? He showed up yesterday extremely worried about you. Then he wouldn't shut up about you. **What the AGNI **did you do to make him so in love with you?! And if you think we don't know where you are right now, you're wrong, Water Girl. Your older brothers know you well enough to know that you're with Fire Boy right now. And-_

_OI, AARON! I wasn't done! And Aaron's right (about the second part, not the first. We **all **know I'm the smarter one). We talked to Sarah (you know, Will's girlfriend that he claims is "just a close friend"). She said that she saw you talking to Fire Boy. Looks like he came back for you, eh? Anyway, get back home soon, because the Lake's going to close and Drew's going crazy over you. That, and because it's no fun only teasing Aaron and Will. Seriously, they don't take jokes as well as you do. Pfft, people and their lack of good humor these days….Oh, and now Will wants to write something._

_Kaia, what's gotten into you? How could your judgment lapse? We were **all **worried **sick** about you. You can't just leave without saying goodbye or giving us any notice! And I have to say, I agree with the twins. What's with Drew Aikido? He wanted to talk to Dad about "important matters". Kaia, I think Drew is very much in love with you and wants your hand in marriage. I have a feeling that you've gotten way in over your head with things. As your oldest brother only looking out for your best intentions (and this is nothing personal), I have to say, steer **clear** of "Fire Boy". Agni knows how messed up you were the last time you played with fire. Anyway, don't shut us out. We can help you. After all, Kaia, that's what family's for._

_ Love from your older brothers,_

_William_

_Awesome Aaron_

_"I-am-so-much-better-than-Aaron" Eric_

I frown after I finish reading the letter from Kaia's older brothers. I've always gotten along really well with them, and they were like my older brothers too. So why was Will advising Kaia to stay away from me? After years of growing up together, they act as if I have some bad influence on Kaia.

But that wasn't the only thing that bothered me. When Kaia finally broke down and confessed she was to marry Drew, I assumed that her parents had something to do with it; like they persuaded her or it was their idea. Turns out, according to the letter, they weren't even in the loop. Drew hadn't even **proposed **yet.

Did Kaia purposefully attract his attention in the hopes of marrying him because she actually loved him, or because she needed his money? The latter seems so unlike the old Kaia, and I feel like a fool for only realizing that now.

Either the Kaia I knew is gone, or Kaia had been lying to me just to make me feel better.

And it was scary to think that the former was beginning to seem more likely.

* * *

**Jay**

"H-hey, Nya," I smile, as I come up from behind her. She's tapping away on the navigation screen, looking beautiful as always.

Inwardly, I cheer for managing to stutter around her only once.

Nya purses her lips in concentration, "Have you seen Lani lately? I need to ask her a few questions."

I chuckle nervously, "Lani? No. But I'll go and get her for you."

_C'mon, c'mon, Jay, come up with something cool to say!_

Luckily, I don't have to go anywhere because Lani walks into the command center at that moment.

"Somebody say my name?" she says, beaming.

"That was fast," Nya comments. She turns away from the controls.

Lani shrugs, still smiling, "I guess so. Anyway, what can I help you with?"

Nya casts a side-glance at me before speaking, "We'd like to know everything you know about the Serpentines and the Great Devourer."

"Oh," Lani giggles. "That's all? I could tell you **anything **from the myths and legends. Like how the gods created the earth and Ninjago, the gods' chosen, and the glorious quests that they went on!"

"Wait a minute," I butt in. "Sensei Wu told us that the first master of Spinjitsu created Ninjago."

Lani tosses me an amused look, "Yes, he did, silly. Just the civilization, though. But **who** created the first master of Spinjitsu?"

I feel my ears heat up. "The gods?" I answer sheepishly, hoping I was guessing correctly.

Lani smiles, "Yup! As a matter of fact, the first master of Spinjitsu was also the first _Assumptus Benedictum_."

"Assumptus Benedictum?" Nya asks, frowning (rather cutely, I might add).

Before Lani could answer, a loud _beep _comes out from the navigation screen.

Nya turns around, staring at it in wonder, "What?!"

"It looks like we're facing an opposite direction wind current," Lani points out helpfully. "The ship will be heading into a severe wind storm if it keeps going east."

"You actually understand how the ship's navigation works?" My mouth drops in shock. After all, she grew up in a place where electronics didn't even exist yet (And, not to be mean, Lani kinda struck me as a sort of ditz.)

"_And here's the command center," Nya smiles as she and Kaia show Lani around._

_Lani gasps as soon as her eyes lay onto the screen, "No way! You guys have a magic mirror!"_

"_It's not a-" Kaia starts. But then she stops when she sees Lani's vivid face of fascination._

"Jay!" Nya snaps her fingers in front of my face.

"Sorry," I blink back sheepishly.

Lani's left the room and Nya's back to tapping furiously at the controls. It's almost like how it was a few minutes ago…except for the fact that the _Bounty _is rocking around like crazy.

Without warning, the ship lurches to the right. I slide slightly before managing to grip the table.

_Don't freak out, Jay. Don't freak out. Especially in front of Nya._

* * *

**Cole**

In all honesty, I don't really trust the new girl, Lani. Something about her seems so incredibly off, but I can't quite put my finger on it. I can tell Lloyd feels the same way about the other newcomer, Kaia.

Kaia seems trustworthy to me, but that's only because of her connection to Kai and Nya. And even that's starting to look kinda iffy. Not to mention, it wasn't like Lloyd was actually a good judge in character and trustworthiness.

Kai's currently fuming, pacing back and forth in the living room and just muttering a bunch of things to himself. My guess is that it has to do with Kaia. Only she could frustrate Kai that much.

"You okay?" I ask him, trying to stop his frantic pacing. It was starting to get really annoying. And it just made me even more seasick…if that was even possible when we're the air. The ship kept lurching back and forth, and I felt like I was going to be sick.

"YES!" Kai throws his hands up in the air aggravatedly, "er, NO! I don't know!"

I shake my head, "You're tenser than Jay when he's stressing out."

I guess that was Jay's cue or something because he bursts into the room at that point.

"Guys!" Jay's frantically waving his hands in the air, "**All hands on deck!** The ship's going against a severe wind storm that's blowing us in the opposite direction! It's going to mess up whatever time advantage we somehow got when we left North Fang River Valley!"

"And that," I mutter as I clutch my stomach, "is probably why the ship is tossing me around and making me want to puke."

* * *

Kai and I idly wait in the command center, waiting for Nya or Jay to issue us a command or something to help.

Nya tapped frantically at the keyboards, "The wind resistance isn't enough! We're going to be blown around like a leaf in this storm!"

Kai, who had been sulking by the window overlooking the outer deck, suddenly straightened. "What's Kaia and Lani doing outside?"

"What?!" Jay rushed over to the window to look. "They're crazy! They're going to be blown around out there!"

I look out the window too. Lani and Kaia were both on the left side of the ship, with their backs to us. Lani was doing some weird gestures with her hands, and Kaia merely stood there, shivering slightly.

"Agni," Kai crosses his arms and frowns, "They might even be blown off board."

"Hey!" Jay pounded on the window, clearly thinking that could possibly get their attention. "Come back inside!"

* * *

**Kaia**

I shivered, "Why are we out here again?"

The winds were blowing like crazy, and even I had trouble standing still. Sea legs just weren't the same up in the air, I guess.

Lani answered calmly with her eyes closed, "You can always find your answers if you just listen to the wind."

She giggles, "The wind talks a lot, actually. Did you know that Jay has a crush on Nya?"

"What!?" is all I manage to get out. It was clearly obvious to me, but I didn't understand how that had to do with anything.

"Yeah," Lani nods, "And it all started because her favorite color's-"

"No," I interrupt. "That's not what I was talking about! Anyway, **why **are we out here when we should be inside?"

Lani doesn't answer me, only continuing to make these weird arm gestures.

There was no reasoning with her. The only thing I could do was wrap my arms around myself and try to keep what little body heat I had left.

Then I heard it. Just barely audible over the chattering of my teeth.

_Victory requires sacrifice, young one. You will eventually betray your own self._

"Who are you?" I whisper quietly. It was different from the voices in my dreams. Was Lani right about the wind being able to talk? Or was I still delusional?

The "wind" doesn't respond for a few moments.

_Look out!_

Almost instinctively, I duck, and as I do so, I see the clew of one of the smaller sails swing towards Lani. Had I not listened to the "wind", it probably would've clobbered me on the back of the head.

Lani must've heard the wind too, because I heard her gasp and attempt to turn around.

All of this happened in a matter of seconds. I could only watch in horror as the sail hit Lani on the head, and she toppled overboard.

* * *

**Yup. I'm seriously going to end this chapter right here. Cliffhanger, right? Will Kaia be able to save Lani by some miracle? Or will something else happen? Feel free to make speculations on your reviews.**

**For those of you who may have been confused, here are some key points:**

**Kaia's been having weird dreams that could possibly be visions. One of the most recent and vivid ones involves her "death", so to speak and how dream Kai abandons her. Unbeknownst by the others, Kaia is haunted by this, and thus, refuses to make eye contact with Kai at dinner, despite knowing it was just a dream.**

**Lloyd obviously dislikes and distrusts Kaia. He was the one who chased her down in the second chapter and tried to douse her with water (which backfired and ended up leading to her joining). Though the show portrays him as slightly misguided with childish intentions at the most, I believe he does contain the cruelty and drive to do as he pleases in him (He IS Lord Garmadon's son). Ergo, he has no qualms about putting Brire Vasser powder in Kaia's food [Brire Vasser is made up, so you won't find it if you look it up].**

**Because Kaia was "kidnapped", her family has no idea of her whereabouts. Kaia has three older brothers who manage to get ahold of her by bribing the mailman to hunt her down and give her their letter. Kaia is Nya and Kai's childhood best friend, so her brothers know Kai and Nya pretty well. They've nicknamed Kai and Kaia "Fire Boy and Water Girl", but that will be explained later. And yes, I tried to imagine what Kai could possibly do with Kaia during childhood when he was extremely impatient and more into physical things. Best thing that popped into my head was wooden sword fights. Kai couldn't have possibly developed his ability to use the sword out of nowhere.**

**[If anyone wants to know more about her brothers, please let me know through private messaging or review, though I doubt many of you are interested or even reading these last words]**

**The parents are totally out of the loop about the letter (for future reference), as they don't contribute to it or anything. Kaia hasn't had the chance to read the letter, and Kai manages to read it first. Then, he finds out that Kaia may have possibly been lying about marrying Drew to save her family's lake. How do you think he'll confront Kaia?**

**Lani also gives a very brief lesson of the creation myth to Jay and Nya. Honestly, it seemed odd to me that there was only the First Master of Spinjitsu in the beginning. Not to mention, how did HE come into existence?**

**Continuation: Cole is still wary and distrustful of Lani, despite how hard she attempts for him to respond more positively to her. Jay also mentions Lani's first reaction to technology (her village was very early Victorian Era).**

**I'm also wondering what you guys think of Lani. Is she likable? Intriguing? Or just plain odd? Please let me know what you think and give me any suggestions on how to better portray her character.**

**Wow, that was a lot of explaining at the end. Hopefully you won't be confused.**

**Please give me your comments, opinions, and suggestions!**


	7. The Second Descendant

**Hey! I know it's been awhile, but I've been hit with a bad case of writer's block. I know how I want the general plot to go, but the little details are getting harder too. But enough excuses. I made this chapter especially long to make up for the hiatus...though I doubt hardly anyone's reading this fanfic.**

**I've also decided that after this chapter, the writing style will change a little bit. First person's too hard to do without butchering the Canons. I'll also try to make each chapter more exciting and more similar to an actual episode.**

**Big thank you to halz1320 for being the only person to review!**

**(Wow, I kinda felt sad when I said that)**

**Warning: Cannon characters may be slightly (aka, majorly) OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, or it'd come back sooner than 2014.**

* * *

**Cole**

Girls were nothing but trouble. Especially ones who act all nice but hide secrets. And I am completely sure that Lani is one of those girls. Nobody in the world could be that sweet and perfect. Not without pretending.

"Why are they even outside in the first place?!" Jay practically screams, as we push ourselves against the strong wind currents and try not to get blown away.

"Beats me," Kai grunted. He's been extremely irritable lately. Granted, he's always been a hot head, but I've never seen Fire Dork so angry all the time. Kaia seemed to bring out that side in him.

Which brings me back to my earlier statement about girls. They cause nothing but trouble, and we guys have to clean it up all the time.

Kai squints against the wind, and his expression becomes worried. "I only see one of them."

"Where?" Jay asks, trying to see too.

"Kai!" Kaia's figure starts running towards us, and once she comes into view, I can see a panicked expression on her face.

"One of you-" Kaia throws her hands up in the air. "do your ninja stuff and get Lani! She fell overboard."

I send Kai a look. Seriously? How could Kaia **still **not understand that we couldn't just suddenly conjure up the power to do something supernatural? She didn't believe in the spiritual world (frankly, I don't either), but when she finally let go of her stubborn sense of logic, she also let go of her reasoning.

"Lani WHAT?!" Jay freaks out.

Oh, right. The secretive, ditzy girl fell off the Bounty. Well, she was certainly the most likely person to plummet off the ship.

Kaia's frantically moving around, and I amusedly watch as she picks up a life vessel. What is she going to do, throw it overboard and hope the ditz will grab onto it?

Kai works on calming her down. He puts his hands reassuringly on her shoulders, and Kaia physically slumps a little. She buries her face in her hands for a few moments before lifting it back out again. When she does, Kaia glares at me.

"What?" I raise an eyebrow.

"How. Can. You. Be. So. Freakin'. Calm?" Kaia grits out from her teeth. "Lani could be dead right now!"

"There's nothing we can really do about it now." I point out logically.

At that moment, winds start to push us again as what looked to be a tornado begins to land directly on the center of the deck.

"What the-" Jay begins to exclaim in surprise.

We all take a hesitant step back, unsure of how to respond to this weird phenomenon.

Eventually the winds dissipate, revealing Lani with outstretched arms.

"She's alive!" Kaia smiles as she pushes past us, not even caring that it was entirely impossible.

When Kaia reaches her, Lani is clutching her head in her hands, groaning. Evidently, Lani hit her head pretty hard.

"How did you manage to survive falling off?" Kai asks Lani incredulously. He looks her up and down, as if he's searching for some secret to be stamped somewhere on her.

"Yeah," Jay agrees, "It's impossible!"

"I-" Lani starts.

My eyes widen, and my body practically predicts what's next. Then she sways and wobbles over. Kaia, Jay, and Kai all lunge forward to help her, and I surprise myself by moving towards her too.

"Easy now," I find myself saying to her gruffly once I caught her.

"T-Thank you," Lani stammers, righting herself and pulling away. Her cheeks are flushed, but I dismiss it as a result of the cold wind whipping at us.

"I have a confession to make," Lani's voice comes out softly, as if she's afraid that we might hurt her.

Inwardly, I smirk.

_I knew it!_

"Okay?" Kaia nods, urging her on.

"I'm," she stops, biting her lip. Then she takes a deep breath and lets it all out. "I'm not completely human."

"WHAT?!" Jay's jaw drops in shock. Kaia blinks rapidly. Kai raises his eyebrows, and I merely frown. Her secret couldn't have possibly been just that.

"Yes," Lani all of a sudden looks like a porcelain china doll. She's about to break. "I have these strange…..powers and abilities."

"But I'm not evil or anything," she rushes to assure us. "I was going to tell you eventually, but I didn't know if you'd respond negatively."

My mind races. I struggle to put the puzzle pieces together, but then it quickly clicks.

"Oh." Is all Kai says at first. Then he risks a small smile at her, "Nobody on this ship is normal, trust me."

Kai's comment must have been partially directed to Kaia or something, because a slightly angry and indignant look flashes across her face.

"Wait," Jay says, eyes widening in realization. "Lani flew in the **air**…..That means-"

"We've found a descendant." I interrupt, sharing what I had discovered a few moments ago. If that was true, then there would be no getting rid of Lani. She'd be part of the team.

_Oh joy._

* * *

**Kai**

A week later, we find ourselves beginning to fall into the same routine over and over again. Wake up early in the morning to train. Eat some breakfast and go back out to train some more. Eat lunch, then train a bit more. After all of that, we'd have free time until dinner. But we'd be so tired after dinner that we'd just go to bed after an hour or so. (Well except for Kaia. She was always trying to get us to spar with her, but only Nya did)

I spent my free time trying to beat all of our video games, while Zane meditated and Cole tried to hone his cooking skills.

Lani, still awkward in modern society, was taking lessons from Jay (in exchange for desserts). Kaia, Cole, and I all questioned whether Jay would exactly be the right one to do it, but, ultimately, he was the only who could make the time and had the patience to do it. Jay was supposed to be teaching her how to interact with people, but, of course, being the nerd ball he is, he's teaching her about technology.

Kaia was the only one still focusing on our mission, going through Lani's scrolls and about anything she could get her hands on. Kaia's never been one to just sit around idly; she always has to have something to do. I guess, though, that she just wanted to get this whole mission against the Serpentines over with. The sooner we wrapped up the whole Serpentine situation, the sooner she could go back home and marry Drew.

"So, after I type out the message on my phone, I tap the 'send' button, and whoever I want to send it to can read it." Jay explains to an enthusiastically curious Lani.

"Intriguing!" Lani claps her hands together, clearly fascinated. "It's like the much faster version of carrier pigeons!"

"Carrier what?" Jay raises his eyebrow.

"My town's way of communicating," Lani explains nonchalantly. "May I try this 'texturing'?"

"Texting," Jay automatically corrects. "And sure," he hands the phone over to Lani. "It'll be a good chance for you to practice modern communication."

"But what if I say something wrong?" Lani looks worried for a moment.

"Nah," Jay waves her off, a small and amused smile on his face. "I promise I'll take full responsibility for it."

Lani beams at him and enthusiastically texts out her message, her tongue slightly sticking out in concentration. She hits the 'send' button with a loud, satisfactory _tap_.

I shake my head as I watch them. I had other things that needed my attention. Like the very difficult level I was in the middle of before they distracted me. My character had to have died ten times before I snapped out of it.

"Can you guys try to keep it down?" I grumble, as I begin to press harder on the controller.

Lani immediately apologizes, a bright smile still pasted on her face, but Jay gives me a look.

"Dude," Jay says, "Why are you acting so crabby?" He pops one of Lani's chocolate chip cookies into his mouth.

"I'm not!" I protest, leaning my head to the side as I jumped over a gigantic pit in the game.

"Kai's always that way around his video games," Kaia laughs, briefly looking up from the scroll she is reading. "Isn't that right, Kai?"

She is unintentionally breaking our one week silence, and I turn to look at her at her in surprise.

A smile flickers across her face, but she quickly dives back into the contents of the scroll as soon as I catch her eyes. Kaia tightly presses her lips together, clearly remembering our argument.

I pause my game and turn to just silently stare at her.

"Well," Jay chuckles nervously, twiddling with his thumbs at the sheer discomfort of it all. "This is awkward."

The room falls into further silence.

"I still think you're being ridiculous, Kai," Kaia finally says, unrolling the scroll further so that she could continue to read.

"If it's so ridiculous, then you'll tell me why you lied to me," I argue, strangely calm.

"Please," Kaia rolls her eyes, "I don't have to tell you everything."

"Yeah," I fold my arms, "But you're kind of expected to not lie to me."

"You wouldn't understand." Is all Kaia says, still immersing herself in the scrolls.

"Try me."

Kaia hesitates for a few moments, before shaking her head. "You wouldn't understand." She repeats.

I'm about to insist some more, and probably get into another full-blown argument with Kaia when Cole bursts into the room angrily.

"Okay," He holds up his phone. "What's the meaning of this?"

Lani suppresses a giggle and Jay weakly chuckles in nervousness. Apparently whatever Lani sent him was offensive.

Kaia, out of sheer curiosity, heads over to read Cole's phone.

"Cole is so cold, he is always uptight, and his cooking is sickening?" Kaia reads out loud in confusion. Then she doubles over, laughing. "What is this, Jay, your death wish?"

Lani bites her lip and looks down, her shoulders drooping slightly. She must've not realized that she texted Cole insults.

"Me?" Jay squeaks out, seeing Cole's enraged expression. Insulting Cole and his cooking? Big no-no.

Kaia's blue eyes light up with merriment as she nods. I catch on.

"Yeah," I shrug nonchalantly, "Full responsibility, remember?"

All Jay can do in response is yelp as Cole looms menacingly over Jay.

* * *

**Kaia**

"You guys ready?" Nya calls out, clipboard in hand to jot down whatever interesting happens..

"Ready as I ever will be!" Lani chirps from across from me.

"Kaia?" Nya asks, turning towards me questioningly.

I take a deep breath, and shift into low stance. "Ready."

"Okay," Nya smiles, then begins to take a few cautionary steps back from where she is. "Go!"

I summon all of my will to get the water out of the bucket beside me. I had been practicing in my room, and I think I've finally gotten the general feel for it.

"Well," I hear someone say as shadows start to fall overhead from the upper decks, "This ought to be interesting."

Despite my instincts screaming at me to stay focused, I glance over my shoulder, only to see the amused and smirking faces of the boys.

Cole was the one who spoke. Kai went back onto non-speaking terms with me, and Jay was too busy making googly eyes at Nya. I swear, the boy was almost too painstakingly obvious. I'm still surprised that Nya's able to wave it off as nothing. 'Oh he's just trying to be funny' my butt.

"Kaia!"

The shouts come too late, and I barely register the pain in my stomach as the winds practically bowl me over.

"Sorry, Kaia!" Lani exclaims apologetically, heavy guilt seeping into her voice. "I thought you were ready."

"Ugh," I groan, as I straighten up. "That one really packed a punch, Lani."

But it didn't hurt as much as when Kai accused me of being a gold-digging, traitorous wench.

He didn't exactly say that, but he might as well have.

"You should try focusing, Kaia." Nya gives me a concerned look.

"Try to concentrate on becoming one with the water," Lani calls out to me helpfully.

Cole snickers at this piece of advice. I didn't know why he was having a problem with Lani, but Lani didn't seem to notice.

It was kinda sad really. Both Jay and Lani were pining for two oblivious people. But at least Nya is nice. I can't really say the same thing about Cole. He has to be one of the most sexist guys I've ever met. He doesn't come right out with it; but his actions heavily imply it, and that's what extremely annoys me.

"_Become one with the water," _I focus on the thought as hard as I can, shutting my eyes and just concentrating on the push and pull of the water. My hands move of their own accord, pushing forwards.

All I heard was silence for a few moments, then the sound of Nya's clipboard dropping hard onto the deck.

I hesitantly open one eye. I had managed to manipulate the water in the bucket into becoming a snake. It hissed and slither like a real snake, but it was entirely made of water.

I watch, enchanted, as it glides around me. I reach out in curiosity to touch it, and, to my surprise, my hand doesn't go straight through. It was as if the snake was solid too.

'_One shall live, and one shall die.'_

"What?" my eyebrows furrow in confusion. "Who? Who dies?"

The snake's eyes glow a weird reddish-purple color, and it puts its watery head against mine to stare straight into my own blue eyes.

Bright flashes flicker through my mind, too fast for me to comprehend. But dread runs through my body. Somebody I know will die.

The snake, as if depending on the calmness of my emotions, suddenly turns back into regular water that splashes all over the deck.

"Kaia!" a hand is on my shoulder. I didn't even notice the person come up to me.

The person shakes me several times, and I finally look up at the person.

"Kai?" I breathe out in confusion. Wasn't he on the upper deck a few seconds ago?

He looks at me in concern. "You spaced out for about ten minutes, and all you did was hiss to that weird snake you conjured up."

"Hiss?" I'm pretty sure I spoke, not hissed. I'm not a snake, after all.

"What did it say to you, anyway?" Nya has retrieved her clipboard, and stands next to her older brother.

"Nothing." I answer immediately. I didn't want them to freak out and think that one of us was going to die. After all, I could have just been hallucinating, right?

"Liar." Kai frowns, his voice taking on an accusatory tone.

"It was nothing of importance," I insist.

"Kaia," Kai practically growls. "Your mouth twitched twice."

"What does that mean?" Jay asks. At this point, everyone is surrounding me, while Sensei Wu and Lloyd watch from the upper decks.

"Don't you dare tell them." I point a finger at Kai menacingly. I didn't want him to give the others any sort of leverage over me.

"It means that what Kaia just said is a lie." Nya answers dryly. "It's a bad habit of hers to twitch her lips before she lies."

"I do not!" I protest. I forgot about Nya. It never crossed my mind that she'd sell me out.

Cole raises an eyebrow, looking amused. "Your mouth twitched twice. Again."

I want to throw my hands up in the air in indignation, but it'd probably make me look immature.

"Her eyebrows are twitching," Jay jokingly points out. "Does that mean anything?"

Kai puts on a mock serious face. "That means that you better run like Agni."

"Quit it!" I smack Kai in the chest with the back of my hand. He only grins tauntingly in response.

A part of me is glad that the others are being taken with this distraction. If I play along with it, they'll completely forget about pestering me.

Zane looks lost at the boys' attempt to poke fun at me. "I'm afraid that I do not understand."

"I don't either," Lani's eyes narrow in confusion. "Is this sort of banter allowed between unmarried males and females?"

"They're just messing around with Kaia," Nya explains, as she tugs Lani's arms to go back inside.

I move to follow them. Lani was probably showing Nya some of her scrolls. They certainly were interesting, that's for sure.

Everyone else heads back in, but Kai holds out his arm to block me. "Not so fast."

"What now?!" I snap when everyone's out of earshot. If he was going to rehash last week's fight…

"I…just-" Kai's arm drops and his hand moves to rub the back of his neck sheepishly.

"If you're going to apologize for being a jerk, then just forget it."

For some reason, the possibility of him apologizing irks me. Maybe it was because lately we've been on this constant cycle of fighting and forgiving each other.

"I'm not!" Kai frowns angrily and his arm drops back to his side. "If anything, you owe me!"

I start to retort back, but then I stop. Because if I responded, Kai would win.

Lloyd and Sensei Wu silently observe from the upper decks. It felt weird being watched by other people.

"I'm tired of this, Kai," I shake my head and allow myself to drop the rigid stance my body usually takes in an argument with Kai. I didn't want to act immature in front of Sensei Wu or fight Kai anymore.

For a moment, I think I catch hurt flickering in his eyes, but I dismiss it as I walk away from the argument and Kai. I've been going insane lately, after all.

* * *

**Zane**

During my shift on the bridge, I use the computer's search engine to tap into the population database of Ninjago.

_Red hair. Female. About the age of fifteen to seventeen._

I quickly type the details I remember. I reflect on the memory some more before the color of her eyes comes back to me.

_Green eyes._

I hit '_enter_' and almost fifteen results show up. I scroll through the options, searching for ones that I could rule out. The majority of the results have pictures, and I'm able to narrow my choices down to five.

Three of the girls are from the Ninjago countryside, one is from Ninjago City, and the last one is from Ignacia. I was tempted to rule out Ninjago City and Ignacia, but decided that while an Earth descendant was most likely from Ninjago countryside, it was not safe to assume so.

At this moment, Jay decides to casually stroll into the control room.

"Hey buddy," Jay walks in a weird manner towards me. I suspect, though, that it is supposed to display his jauntiness. "Watcha up to?"

I do not get a chance to properly answer my comrade before Jay strolls up behind me and reads the big screen.

He whistles, "Man, are you looking for a girlfriend or something?"

I am thoroughly confused. How has my actions led him to that conclusion?

"But there is already Nya, Lani, and Kaia," I respond. "Don't I already have enough friends who are girls?"

Jay bursts out laughing, and I am further stumped. What had I said incorrectly earlier?

Eventually, his fit of laughter subsides.

"Hmmm," Jay muses as he clicks on the girl from Ninjago City. "Terra? Interesting."

The data tells us of her record and though it is clean permanent wise, she is noted for "behavioral issues".

"Why are you looking girls up, anyway?" Jay turns to me. "There's easier ways of finding a girlfriend, you know."

Before I could give any sort of reply, the sensor alarm went off.

* * *

**Nya**

My older brother and best friend are the two most stubborn and temperamental people that I've ever met. They used to argue a lot, but they weren't serious and the two always forgave each other in the same day. But ever since Kai's become a ninja, it's like the two are on separate planes.

"Kaia," I plead with her, attempting to do damage control on my brother's part. "Can't you patch things up with Kai?"

Kaia puts down the scroll she was reading. "I won't talk to him until he drops the ridiculous notion that I'm marrying Drew for his money."

"But you aren't, right?" I question. Most of the time, Kai was in the wrong, but it struck me as odd that Kaia was suddenly interested in Drew. I had always thought…

"Of course not!" Kaia sends me a hurt look. "Or are you seriously siding with Kai?"

"Sorry," I apologize. "But….I'm not really siding with anyone."

We fall into silence, and Lani shifts uncomfortably on the bed.

We were hanging out in Lani's designated room, reading through the scrolls. Actually, Kaia and Lani were. They were in some weird language that I couldn't read, but obviously the two could. I guess it was something about being a descendant. I doubt they realized it, or they wouldn't have included me. After all, Kaia knew how it stung when I was left out of the loop. She always tried to leave me out of things I couldn't be involved in just so that I wouldn't feel awkward or like an outcast, which I was grateful for.

"You and Kai wouldn't understand," Kaia says lowly.

"Besides," she adds, "Kai's the one who did something wrong. It's not right to read through someone else's mail."

Lani gasps at this, sitting up suddenly.

"Oh gods and goddesses!" Lani slaps her hands onto her cheeks. "**I** was the one who gave the letter to Kai!"

"What?!" Kaia's eyes widen.

"I didn't know." Lani wrings her hands nervously. "I asked him if he recognized it, and it seemed he did because he took it."

Kaia sighs, "It's okay, I understand."

"No," Lani bites her lip. "I still feel bad. I'm **really really **sorry. What happened between you and Kai is basically my fault."

"Kai and I were just destined to drift apart," Kaia says in monotone, but her blue eyes express sadness. "You don't have anything to do with it."

I reach out to pat her hand comfortingly, and Kaia sends me a small smile of gratitude.

"So," Kaia starts, a slightly teasing twinkle in her eyes. "What's happening between you and Jay?"

Almost immediately my cheeks heat up. Kaia kept heavily insisting that it was mutual on both parts, but there were times where I felt like Jay was just mocking me for the fun of it.

"You two would make such a happy couple!" Lani chimes in, her hands clapping together gleefully.

The girl probably didn't really get out much prior to now, so she had an unexplainable enthusiasm for every activity. Especially girl talk.

"There's nothing between us," I flush. I give Kaia the look to get her to stop her teasing.

"Nonsense!" Lani says cheerily. "Jay likes you and you him!"

"What about you and Cole?" I point out. Sometimes offense was the best defense.

Lani's face turns an adorable shade of pink at my comment.

I envy Lani for that. Whenever I blush, it looks like my allergic reaction to perfume.

"Cole?" Lani shrugs nonchalantly. "He is-"

"Cute?" Kaia cuts in, and she covers her mouth with her hands to hold back the laughter.

"…a very capable leader with many admirable traits…" Lani flushes, ignoring Kaia's comment.

"Uh huh," Kaia says disbelievingly. "And I bet you 'admire' his bushy eyebrows too."

Lani gets even redder, if possible.

"Why not?!" she squeaks in embarrassment. "They are completely adorable!"

Now that Kaia's grilling Lani, it comes to me that my assumption was true. Lani had a puppy-dog crush on Cole. I almost felt really bad for her. It was clear to everyone but Lani that Cole wanted nothing to do with her.

Lani sighs, clearly daydreaming about Cole.

Kaia turns to stare out the window, thinking about something else. A frown forms at her lips, and it runs through my mind that she might be thinking of Kai.

Now that the other two are lost in thought, I allow myself to ponder what Kaia and Lani said earlier. I did like Jay; that much was true. But I constantly felt like he was just talking to me as a joke for the guys. But still…. I imagined what it'd be like if he and I were to actually go out.

And then the _Bounty's_ alarm began to ring.

* * *

**Jay**

For the millionth time in a row, I remind myself to try to stay cool.

"Jay," Cole grumbles, "**Quit it**."

"Sorry," I mumble, as I stop fidgeting around. The tree branch stops swaying. "Some people can't help it."

"I don't get it," Kaia frowns from below me. "Why did we leave Nya at the Bounty **again**?"

"Because she'd only get herself hurt," I explain.

I wanted to say the same about Kaia and Lani, but Kaia would punch me, and Lani would give me look that made me feel like I kicked some puppies or something. I'm not sure which one's worse.

"Nya can hold her own!" Kaia protests.

"Stop talking!" Cole hisses as he leans down to hear more.

The sensors on the Bounty had picked up Serpentine numbers gathering in the forests near a small village. Of course, the programming for it was done by yours truly….with some (okay, **a lot**) of help from Nya.

"Huh," Lani suddenly whispers from next to Zane. "I could've sworn that the Serpentines used to have their own language. I wonder why they speak English now."

Cole sends her a look but says nothing.

"I never really thought of it that way," Kaia says to Lani in a soft undertone.

"You are very observant," Zane complimented Lani. "And you think quite logically."

Lani's eyes take on a slightly panicked expression.

"I like rainbows, unicorns, and butterflies!" She suddenly blurts out.

We all give her a weird look, and I'm pretty sure we're all thinking the same thing about Lani: it's moments like these where she's a ditz.

Kai's the only one to not say anything. Which is totally odd. I notice him looking up at Kaia a few times though. The two must have gotten into **another **fight. Man, they argue like cats and dogs!

"What are going to do?" Kaia asks Cole.

I look down the tree at the fire that the Serpentine have gathered around. Thankfully, not all of the Serpentine were free from the tombs. If they were, we'd have a major crisis on our hands.

"They appear to have finished their meeting," Zane observes.

A big purple spot that I assume to be Pythor picks up a huge boulder and the few Serpentine with him slither into the hole underneath it.

"They're escaping," Kai finally says. "We **have **to get them."

"No we don't." Kaia's voice takes on a defensive tone. "They don't even know we're here."

"And let's keep it that way," I input. Serpentines were ugly and dangerous. Period.

Cole sighs, "Kaia and Jay are right. We should go while we still have the advantage."

"We could take them out right now!" Kai protests.

"Actually," Lani speaks up timidly for the first time after her outburst. "the Serpentine are known to have countless tunnels underground. It's practically like a labyrinth down there."

"Lani makes a good point," Cole gruffly states. Lani beams in response.

"Whatever," Kai growls as he yanks his hood back over his face.

"Kai-" Kaia starts.

She doesn't get to finish. As soon as Kai hits the ground, he is running at full speed back to the Bounty that's about a mile away.

Lani drops down from the tree next. In no time, she's practically jetting off, already ahead of Kai.

"Impressive," Zane states as the rest of us follow. "She is almost as fast as Jay."

"No one's as fast as me!" I proclaim, picking up the pace. I'm going to leave them in the dust. There's a possibility that I'll be the green ninja after all.

* * *

_Next time on Ninjago:_

_ Tired of being treated like a damsel-in-distress, Kaia enlists Nya and Lani to join her on a totally awesome adventure without the guys to prove they're just as capable. But when they end up in the abandoned tunnels with no way out, will Kaia be able to swallow her pride and admit defeat? Or will she show everyone that girls do have the capability of handling themselves at the least?_

_ Meanwhile, the guys search for the girls when they don't come back to the Bounty on time. Kai runs into familiar acquiantances and must deal with the repercussions of 'kidnapping' Kaia, and Zane is one step closer to finding the possible Earth descendant._

* * *

**Yeah, I STILL need to work on my endings. I realized that this chapter was kinda long, but on the other hand, if I continued it, it'd be even LONGER. **

**I apologize if this chapter is horrible. And if your brain screamed of boredom and you practically beat up the 'x' on your internet trying to leave.**

**I also know that my author notes can take up two pages on their own normally, so I'll just quit trying to explain the story to you guys. I probably confused you in the process anyway.**

**Please give me your comments, opinions, and suggestions!**


End file.
